True Love
by thelonehanyou
Summary: Kagome is your normal high school student but when she meets her true love things start to be better or so she thought with Kikyo flirting around things start to get complicated ITS FINALLY COMPLETE AND THE SEQUEL IS OUT SO ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Thoughts

Notes: Hi this is my first fanfic ever so it will really help me if you give your reviews thanks and hope you like it

It's the first day of school. Its been a year already since her family moved from Japan into California. It was her mother's decision to move out of the country because of her job and because of her father's affairs.

KAGOME'S THOUGHTS

"Wow its already been a year since we last settled in here, with me having a different section from my friends its gonna be hard for me to adjust a bit. Well at least Kagura isn't in my class I still can't believe what she did to me last year just because I teased her, she really didn't have to hit me with a bottle. Just hope its gonna be great".

"Kagome! Your bus is here time to go" her mother said. Her shout was already enough to wake Kagome from her thoughts.

"Well here goes everything, time to go to hell again" Kagome said. "With Eri and Ayame teasing me around this ain't gonna be pretty"

After arriving it was the usual drill every morning there was an assembly in the Gym all the places seems to be crowded at the moment. With old and new faces alike it was definitely a hard time to find some friends.

"Hi, I'm Naraku and I'll be your class adviser for this school year, It's a pleasure to meet you all, as you all know the rules and policies, and since all of you already know each other let's skip the formalities and onto the main topics you'll just need to come back next week for the start of classes but as for now let's keep this a time to bond with each other". Naraku exclaimed in front of the class.

"Since there are a lot absent today we'll make our introductions next week so be ready for anything surprising that's gonna happen" Naraku said just as he sat on the table happily eyeing his students.

"Boy is this gonna be boring or what good thing Miroku's here or else I wouldn't really have anybody to talk to, by the way I wonder where's Sango she's suppose to be here I wonder why she's absent" Kagome thought as time passed by it was already noon and class was dismissed.

"Man I'm beat, guess I'll just enjoy the last days of my freedom while I'm at it". As night fell so did the stars fade away as Kagome slept the night away and enjoyed her last days of summer.

**Hey guys it's the end of the first chapter hope you like it. I would really appreciate it if you can give some tips and reviews thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Hey sorry for the late update I appreciate those who reviewed thank you guys it really helped me a lot. Hope you enjoy this one**

** CHAPTER** **2: Who's INUYASHA**

"Alright its showtime" Kagome said as she woke up all dressed with her usual jeans and a cute top to match.

Walking through the doors to her class she was surprised to see that Sango still wasn't around. "What happened to her?? If she ever attends class I'll really kill her for ditching me like this."

"Hey Miroku!!" somebody shouted

"What the? Who is this guy I think I saw him before". Kagome said to herself.

"Yo buddy, whats up? Have you seen Sango?" Miroku gently asked.

"Not really, haha what got into a fight with her because of you flirting?? Glad to see you're here it's pretty hard having to stick with Kana over there" the mysterious boy said with a smile on his face.

"Alrite that is won major cute smile, and that laugh was a keeper" Kagome blushed at the thought. "Damn it Kagome get a hold of yourself he doesn't even know you yet, don't think about silly things".

"No it's not like that I just miss her that's all haha" Miroku laughed at the idea

"Hey Miroku" Kagome asked, "Who's that guy you talked to before?"

"Oh him, he's name's Inuyasha don't you remember him he always sticks with Shippo, remember the last time we went to the dorm, he was the guy in the blue jacket".

"Oh I see, hey can you introduce me to him". Kagome asked "Yeah sure no big deal Kagome" said Miroku with a perverted smile which kinda ticked Kagome off once she felt Miroku touching her breasts with a slap on Miroku's face. "Now can you introduce me to him" said Kagome with an angry look. "Alright, you don't have to be so harsh" Miroku finally said.

"Hey Inuyasha want you to meet a friend of mine" Miroku suddenly said

"Huh? Sure thing Miroku who do you want me to meet" he vaguely replied

"Inuyasha this is Kagome she's a friend of mine" Kagome was stunned she didn't knew

Inuyasha had cute golden eyes and a killer smile that close.

"Hey Ya names Inuyasha, It's nice to meet you Kagome" with a smirk on his face that already seems to be a cute smile. "Hey you seem awfully quiet" he said to Kagome.

"Huh What oh hi sorry just thought about something nice to meet you too" Kagome said _"very nice, oh wish he was mine. Oh crap I think I already have a crush on the guy, He's so cute and he looks so perfect especially that cute smile and those eyes" _Kagome thought as she stared at Inuyasha deeply.

"Hey, you still there??" Inuyasha said as he waved his hand repeatedly in front of Kagome. "Hello??. Earth to Kagome".

"Huh what? Oh sorry just kinda spaced out a little." _Nice going there Kagome now look at what you did nice first impression on a cute guy like him._

Just then the bell rang it was time for lunch

"Hey you know what guys I gotta go I need to see Sesshoumaru he's gonna be real mad at me for being late".

And then she left practically sweating without even saying goodbye.

"Well that was weird, Sesshoumaru's absent" Inuyasha confused and all. "Is she avoiding me or something".

**KAGOME'S POV**

"Oh crap, great going Kagome what a lame excuse to get out of there and great timing, He was smiling and he was willing to actually get to know you, Great now how are you gonna impress a guy when he just thinks your weird"

Just then somebody came up from behind and practically scared her half to death.

**Well that's a wrap, thanks for those who reviewed I thank u so much don't worry the next chapter is already in the making. Feel free to make comments or suggestions I'd appreciate it hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys the third chapter is done and I'll hope you enjoy this one I made it longer to make up for the short beginning. I hope you'll enjoy reading this one feel free to give me your reviews and comments.**

**Recap:**

**"Oh crap, great going Kagome what a lame excuse to get out of there and great timing, He was smiling and he was willing to actually get to know you, Great now how are you gonna impress a guy when he just thinks your weird"**

**Just then somebody came up from behind and practically scared her half to death.**

**CHAPTER 3: He Loves me, He loves me not**

Just then a loud splat was heard by almost everyone in the corridors and a sound of laughter was heard across the halls.

"OMG, shit you practically scared me half to death!!" Kagome shouted in a loud voice not knowing who the person was with the person's face covered in food.

"Wow, buddy you really need to clean up now you know?". Miroku said appearing just in time to make another disaster into Kagome's life and groping her to match.

"What the?! Miroku!!" a loud slap was heard by everyone in the hallway.

"Ouch!! why did you have to do that for?"

"Its for being a pervert!! If Sango saw you she'd kill me and do you know this freak who scared me!!"

"uhm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Kagome…" the boy replied with a familiar tone that Kagome was so shock to hear.

"OMG!! Inuyasha I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to…." just before she could finish what she was saying Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Mean to dump your food on me??" Inuyasha said with a pissed of look on his face.

"oh I'm sorry I really am…I didn't mean to it's just that I didn't know it was you…. I'm really sorry" Kagome said in reply.

"Your acting weird…you know that…don't be so tensed you've been spacing out a lot in class you know".

"_What the! How does he know that I'm spacing out in class…Wait a second does he actually notice me?? OMG…." _Kagome thought happily until it was interrupted by Miroku shaking her back to reality.

"Yo, Miroku gotta jet gotta meet with Shippo you know…oh hey take care of your friend will ya? she seems spaced out too much you should get her to the clinic…bye Kagome see ya later." Inuyasha said as he ran down the stairs to the canteen to catch something to eat.

"Oh yeah, Kagome!! you dropped this and Sesshoumaru's absent today." and so he left again with a dissapointed look on his face.

"Its my handkerchief so I did drop it I was looking for it forever." Kagome said with a sigh of relief. "I thought I lost it."

"Wait up Inuyasha"

"Huh?? oh hey Kagome…you need anything?" Inuyasha replied with a bored look on his face.

"No, I just want to say thanks that you found my handkerchief, I've been looking all over the place" Kagome happily said, "It was a gift from my grandfather it means so much to me."

"Oh, sure your welcome, just don't lose it again you might not be that lucky anymore, oh hey have you already met my best friend Shippo."

"Yo Shippo this was the girl I was talking about." then a guy with brown hair came wearing a light blue polo and slacks.

"Oh hey ya names Shippo, well you seem pretty quiet"

"Oh hi I'm Kagome nice to meet you". Kagome said "_Wait a second he actually talks about me okay this is way too freaky to be just a coincidence…I wonder does he like me?"_ Kagome with a puzzled look thought.

"Hey!! What about me?? Have you all forgotten about me?".

Everybody turned and looked that it was actually Miroku who was so tired that he looked like he had four sessions of gym class.

"Miroku what happened to you??" Kagome with a worried look on her face asked but suddenly turned into a frown when dozens of angry girls ran towards Miroku. "You did not just go to the girl's bathroom".

"Well I don't know what your talking about". Miroku faking a smile then ran for his life as dozens of cheerleaders came at him to kill him for sneaking around again.

Then a sudden tap on her shoulder made Kagome jump, which made Inuyasha a little bit confused.

"No need to get all jumpy. I'm not a kidnapper." Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face. _"Is she avoiding me or something, or is she scared?"_

"Oh I'm sorry well I guess I just have to sit alone this lunch time..." Kagome sighed as she walked past Inuyasha and took a seat. _"Great my two best friends are absent my first impression on my crush was so bad. Now I'm alone this lunch time because Miroku's gone this is not my day and plus there's a boring assembly right after this now who am I gonna talk to this time". _Just then a burger was just placed right in front of her eyes she almost fell out of her seat if not for a sweet voice that she heard.

"Wooh.. Hey you okay Kagome you almost fell good thing I caught you…Hey I'm sorry about your lunch being thrown at me…Here take it…and I'll join you for lunch today…looks like you can need a little more company you know.." Inuyasha said with his ever cute smile and a grin that send shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Hey Inuyasha!! Quit flirting with Kagome and help me around a bit would ya". Shippo practically screamed as the tray almost fell over.

"Yeah.. I heard ya don't mind what he said… Wait a moment I'll be right back were going to join you for lunch whaddya say?"

"Sure I'll be happy if you can join me". Kagome said with a silent smile of victory which Inuyasha was surprised to notice.

"Oh yeah, keep that smile of yours…It's really cute you know…keep it that way".

"Uhm okay…"Kagome said _"Alright now that was really weird…that was a nice comment he just gave me… Wait a second is he actually flirting with me.". _Kagome blushed at the thought of the cutest boy in her class flirting with her.

"Hey Shippo you think she doesn't like me??" Inuyasha asked very well aware that Kagome couldn't hear them making sure he was safe to tell anything.

"Who?? oh you mean that Kagome girl why??"

"Well you know she is acting weird when around me and she avoids me like I have some kind of disease…"

"Ohh I see… but you are hitting on her right I mean you are flirting with her aren't you?"

"Who me?! No way I was just being a nice to her she looked kinda sad today besides I don't know her that well yet…and besides she's probably have somebody she loves the way she's spacing out.. She's obviously troubled about something and I mean boy problems."

"Hahaha the Great Inuyasha?? Not hitting on a girl for the first time" Shippo commented with a sarcastic smile on his face. "C'mon Inuyasha you aren't that nice to girls except when there your friends or you actually like them..Spill it dude.."

"Hey!! I'm not somebody who plays girls ok? Besides she's not like other girls… So I won't treat her like them besides I'm not a Flirt!" with that Inuyasha smacked Shippo's head with his fist in which they had already made their way back to Kagome who was sitting and happily eating her burger.

"Hey Kagome, mind if we talk later at the Gym during the program I'm kinda bored with Kana over there.." Inuyasha asked to break the silence.

"uhm why….sure it's alright." a surprised look on Kagome's face formed. "_Omg did he just said that he wanted to spend time with me…alright Kagome looks_

"Great so I'll see you in the Gym ok??" Inuyasha said as he ran off once again to find Miroku and help him out of his troubles leaving Kagome with a huge smile on her face and a one way ticket to heaven.

_"Alright Kagome you had better not mess this one up or else its down the drain for you.. This is your chance now to get to know him and get him to be yours". _Kagome grinned with a look in her eyes that she was planning something. _"Alright… After this program he is so gonna be mine"._

**A/N: Well that's about it for this chapter. Feel free to give some comments and suggestions guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys thanks for those who reviewed well the answers to some questions shall actually be revealed in this chapter. Kagome might not be able to use her powers but I'll just try and come up with a scene that she'll use her miko powers but I can't guarantee that there will be I'm sorry. Don't worry I'm coming up with another story that will really use her miko powers so watch out for it. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Recap:**

**"Great so I'll see you in the Gym ok??" Inuyasha said as he ran off once again to find Miroku and help him out of his troubles leaving Kagome with a huge smile on her face and a one way ticket to heaven.**

**_"Alright Kagome you had better not mess this one up or else its down the drain for you.. This is your chance now to get to know him and get him to be yours". _****Kagome grinned with a look in her eyes that she was planning something. _"Alright… After this program he is so gonna be mine"._**

**CHAPTER 4: New Hope**

_"He is so NOT mine… I can't believe this…I totally messed up big time…I knew it…I shouldn't have told him that"_ Kagome thought as she walked through the classroom doors. _"He isn't even talking to me since last week…Damn you Kagome you are such an idiot he actually likes you but you just have to open up everything to him"_. Kagome sighed and gone over to her locker when a loud slap came that made everybody turn their heads to see what it was. _"There's only one person I know that can slap somebody like that..." _and sighed because her quiet life was just about to be over.

"OUUUCHHH!! Sango my love you didn't have to slap me so hard". said Miroku with an awfully large mark on his right cheek. " I have missed you so much.."

"Miroku you pervert!! At least give me a proper greeting!! I've been gone for a week and this is actually the first thing that I'll get…" a girl with brown hair and a high ponytail wearing a white v-neck shirt and blue jeans shouted. "And I even thought that you actually cared for me". Just as Sango was about to throw a tantrum Kagoma appeared out of nowhere shooting a fierce look on Miroku saying "_you so owe me this one"._

"Hey Sango!!" Kagome shouted with an excited look in her eyes.

"Kagome!!, I'm so glad to see you". Sango shouted with her angry look disappearing and exchanged with an excited yet surprised look.

Just as everything seems to be better, two loud slaps were heard and this time everybody seemed to laugh at it.

"Ow..You girls haven't lost your touch you know that?" Miroku exclaimed with two red marks on his face.

"Well that one was for ruining my perfect moment you idiot!". Sango shouted with an enraged and deadly look that Miroku took as a cue to get out of sight once and for all.

"Now that that's finished, How ya been Kags?? Heard your crushing on someone bad enough to leave your handkerchief??".

"Wait a second how did you know about that?!" Kagome with a surprised look on her face "And I didn't leave my handkerchief behind on purpose."

"Haha funny you should ask Miroku just said that to me awhile ago you know he can't resist to tell me a good story you know and keep me updated, so who's the lucky guy??" said Sango with a mischievous look on her eyes and a sly smile to put on the pressure."

"It doesn't matter, I messed it up big time…" a sad look on her eyes formed _"She better not ask what happened"._

"Aww what happened??" Sango said with an eager look on her eyes. "You know I have to get the details if you want me to help you."

_"I can't believe she just asked about it, haii might as well tell her the whole story."_

"His name's Inuyasha…see that guy over there wearing a blue jacket and red shirt and black cargo pants with a matching bandanna now that's him". Kagome sighed staring at him for a few moments was already making her mad at herself again. _"Ohhh he is so hot especially later in Gym class…Darn why did I had to messed it up the last time."_

"Well he is cool and cute but not as cute as my Miroku…, haii he could've been the perfect guy only if he'd stop groping on me for just…." just before finishing her sentence Sango felt a knack to just slap somebody right in the face again.

"Owww, Sango you really didn't have to do that, I just missed your sexy figure…" sighed Miroku hoping he can get a bit of mercy for flattering Sango in which he actually did.

"Aww my cute little Miroku" quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek "Alright now beat it before I slap you harder next time, were trying to have a conversation here you know".

"Alright why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning, you know I was absent the whole week."

"Well here's what happened….."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Haha nice one Kags I haven't had a good laugh like that in ages" Inuyasha said laughing so hard while walking back to the classroom. It was already dismissal time so everybody was kinda busy._

_ "I know, kinda noticed you don't laugh that hard…so uhm why don't we skip my childhood stories and on with your questions."_

_"hehe sounds good to me Kags…so hmm anyways you love cars as much as I do and you also like dogs like me…You eat ramen??" with a cute puppy dog eyes look._

_"Uhm yeah I do but not too much" Kagome said with a smile that made Inuyasha stare for a few more minutes before snapping back to reality._

_"So you single?? Had any boyfriends??" Inuyasha asked now with a serious look on his face which Kagome really didn't notice._

_"Oh uhm a few, about thirteen or so…why'd you ask?"._

_"huh?? what that many…oh uhm nothing really." Inuyasha said with a disappointed look. "no way that many…wait I wonder if I have a chance with her a girl like that must have their standards."_

_"Hey, I remember my boyfriend Hojo we just broke up recently…and boy was he a real drag I mean c'mon kissing me in a dark place without my permission."_

_"What?? you already kissed a guy??" Inuyasha with a surprised and kind of angry look. "Oh man bye bye to my chances of having me as her first kiss that's for sure."_

_"Hey Kagome, sorry to ask you about this but do you like someone already??" he said with a hopeless look on his face._

_"Of course Yes!!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face that soon disappeared when she had realized what she said. "Oh No!! I did not just say that oh please tell me I did not just say that in front of him."_

_"You know what Kagome…I need to go……" Inuyasha said quickly getting his things and leaving without saying a word._

End Flashback

"And that's about that, I was so stupid you know that… He actually had a crush on me and now I blew it…." Kagome sighed at the fact that she failed to get his dream guy and hurt his feelings at the same time.

"Don't worry Kagome, me and Sesshoumaru will help…which reminds me where is he anyways??" Sango said looking every corner to see where he is until a tall guy with silver hair wearing a grey shirt and stylish cargo pants came in.

"Just right here…" startling Sango as he appeared right before him.

"Hey Sesshy what's up??" Kagome said with a sigh of relief on her face. "You had better have a good reason for leaving me last week."

"Actually I do… here you go I snatch it from my brother's phone… It's a little present, that's what I've been doing getting pictures from his phone and his number to add." Sesshoumaru exclaimed with a sense of pride. "That little brother of mine isn't exactly good on hiding his stuff."

"Ohhh Sesshy!! You're the best guy friend a girl can ever had I am so thankful…which reminds me you going to the party later?? With your brother I mean??" Kagome said with a happy look on her face.

"Yeah I will, and I guess he'll come too Miroku invited him for you…along with Shippo of course… but hey as long as that girl isn't there I won't leave."

"Ohhh you mean that kid who flirts with you since last year??" Sango asked

"Yup!! That one…that's why I've been hiding since last week….now if you'll excuse me I need to go I'm gonna be late for our practice see ya at the party…" Sesshoumaru said as he left the scene.

"Sooo….since your little crush is gonna join us you can make the move there you know….I mean now you have his phone number…and is he hot on those pictures of his." Sango exclaimed with a plan in mind.

"Oh yeah!! this time I won't mess up in the meantime I can apologize to him too….I just hope Miroku wasn't silly enough to invite you-know-who." Kagome said as she got her things.

"Don't worry Kags… he is so dead if he invites that A-class bitch… I'm still not over what she did….in the meantime let's just get ready alright?". So the two walked out off the classroom and hurried to get to the mall and get ready for the big party.

**A/N: That about wraps it all up this chapter, Well I hope you guys are having a lot of fun reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I just updated now I'm a little bit busy but I'll try to update it faster.**

**Recap:**

**"Oh yeah!! this time I won't mess up in the meantime I can apologize to him too….I just hope Miroku wasn't silly enough to invite you-know-who." Kagome said as she got her things.**

**"Don't worry Kags… he is so dead if he invites that A-class bitch… I'm still not over what she did….in the meantime let's just get ready alright?". So the two walked out off the classroom and hurried to get to the mall and get ready for the big party.**

**CHAPTER 5: Is it a Yes or a No**

Tonight was Friday night everybody knows that when it's Friday night every teen group were having the party of their lives and there was always one house that had the best welcoming back party every time and everybody was usually invited. There was only one draw back to girls the host had always have a unique attitude.

"Eeeek!! You pervert get out of here." a group of girls screamed as they threw different objects at a single person from the girl's bathroom.

"Wow what a way to greet their host." Miroku said as he was running away from the frenzy. "Without me all the guys wouldn't be here can't they give me a little thank you gift once in a while."

"Hey Miroku!!" Sango said as she approached him from behind. "Nice party here looks like you planned this all year long."

"Why Sango you look absolutely beautiful." Miroku with a perverted smile exclaimed as he groped at Sango yet again that ended not too well for him.

"Why you!! Pervert!!" a loud slap was heard in the whole mansion. "I should have known… It was too good to be true that you wouldn't be a pervert in this party."

"Sango wait up!!" Miroku followed Sango into the dance floor leaving Kagome behind in the liquor section of their house which served the most expensive drinks for free.

_"Why isn't he answering his phone, is he still mad at me??" _Kagome thought as she was trying to find his dream boy. _"I thought he wasn't mad anymore."_

Just then as if right on cue Sesshoumaru came up beside her in the counter and ordered a glass of Martini.

"Why the long face Kags, you seem to be troubled this night usually I see you partying it away at the dance floor." Sesshoumaru gently said as he drank his order.

"And you're usually hanging out there too flirting with the other girls." Kagome with a mischievous look on her face. "Hmm I smell something fishy is the Great Sesshoumaru afraid of somebody beating him on the dance floor??"

"Hmph I'm not afraid of anything just avoiding somebody" Sesshoumaru said with an irritated look on his face. "I've forgotten that _Everybody_ was invited that means she's here."

"Oh yeah right, I forgot all about your stalker so where is she anyways partying it at the dance floor."

"Unfortunately for me yes, she is actually I've been meaning to tell you that Inuyasha wanted you to………" Just before he had finished a girl came up from behind him and hugged him so tight that he almost choked.

"Oh Sesshoumaru!! My prince where have you been." A girl wearing a yellow turtle neck shirt and some lovely blue jeans with a pair of matching sandals said as she continued to hug Sesshoumaru.

"Why Rin, what are you doing here?" he said as he struggled to get away with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Of course to be with you my handsome prince!" Rin said with a delighted look on her face

"Uhm I think I gotta go." Kagome said as she got off her chair. "Have fun Sesshoumaru." Kagome winked as she left.

"Wait!! Kagome don't leave me with this Brat!!" as he managed to get out of the accursed hug he immediately went to the dance floor to hide.

"Oh Sesshy c'mon why don't you play with me for a while." Rin followed as she joined the dance floor as well.

_"Haiii, I wonder what Sesshy was going to ay about Inuyasha what does he want me to do…and I haven't even seen him yet, I wonder where he is." _Kagome thought as she walked across the halls bumping right into somebody.

"Ow, hey watch it!!" Kagome shouted not knowing who she bumped.

"Maybe it should be you Kags…" the mysterious person said.

_"That voice…" _Kagome thought.

"Just jowking…hmph c'mon I've been looking all over for you." then he lend a hand to Kagome to help her stand up.

"Hey, long time no talk…. you still mad at me Inuyasha??" Kagome said with a weak voice. _"Damn is he hot tonight his muscles are really fit…especially with that shirt of his."_ Kagome almost drooled over the thought.

"Uhm hey you okay? Of course I'm not angry with you anymore just a little busy that's all I'm sorry for being a jerk you know…Hey can we meet up later I mean right after the party I'll bring you back home on my car." Inuyasha said with his killer smile to match. _"Boy, is she pretty tonight or what…" _Inuyasha blushed at the thought.

"Uhm yeah sure fine by me, it's better than walking back to my home I guess."

_"OMG, did he just asked me if he can take me home oh I am so lucky Sesshy you're the best."_

"Great!! I'll see ya by the door later ok… You enjoy the night now okay… I'll just go buy me a drink you wanna come?"

"No thanks, just got a drink minutes ago…hey you wanna go hit the dance floor??" Kagome asked eagerly hoping that Inuyasha might say yes.

"Nah… I don't think so, I don't really dance that much… sorry maybe another time" Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face.

"Ohh alright… Then I'm looking forward to that next time alright?? See ya".

Then Kagome ran off to the dance floor and danced the night away.

"Hey Kags pretty good party right… haha Sesshy's really having a hard time running around from Rin." Sango said as she was dancing along side Miroku.

"Of course this is a great party it's in my house of course." Miroku exclaimed as he was dancing and not noticing anything.

"Kags what's wrong??" Sango asked.

"That's whats wrong…." Kagome pointed in the direction of the liquor section where Inuyasha was talking to somebody she really didn't want to cross paths with.

"Oh no you didn't, Miroku!! you said you wouldn't invite that bitch how could you!!" Sango said with an angry look in her eyes. "I thought we had an agreement about that."

"I know, don't look at me I didn't invite her Shippo did."

"Don't fight you guys don't worry I think their perfect as a couple." Kagome said with a sad look on her eyes. "I think I should go home, It's getting late you know."

"Wait Kagome… don't leave…" Sango said as she followed her best friend out which caught Inuyasha's quick attention.

"Hey Kikyo… I should go we'll talk about this some other time alright I'll ask him first before I'll agree on anything…" Inuyasha said to a girl dressed with a white sleeveless top and some hip cargo pants to match.

"What's got your leash Inuyasha you seem to be in a hurry dating another girl??" Kikyo said as she eyed Inuyasha.

"It's none of your business Kikyo, so if I were you mind your own." Inuyasha said with an angry look on his eyes leaving Kikyo in the counter.

As he went out and jumped on his car and followed right behind Sango.

"Hey Sango, hop in were going to catch up with Kagome faster this way."

After a few minutes they finally caught up with Kagome.

"I told you to wait for me you know that." Inuyasha said with a disappointed look on his face. "Hop in I'll take you guys home."

"Wow Kagome he's actually concerned about you even though he hung out with Kikyo." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear making sure Inuyasha didn't hear."

"I know but… still this is Kikyo were talking about I don't stand a chance against her."

"Hey Sango" Inuyasha said. "This is your house right?"

"Oh yeah right, thanks for the lift see you Kags." Sango said as she entered the gate to their mansion.

"Wow she's pretty rich, that friend of yours." Inuyasha stated as he went back to the car. "Hey why don't you sit right here next to me so you won't be lonely there."

"Uhm yeah….sure why not."

After a short drive they arrived in front of Kagome's house. Inuyasha walked Kagome until they reached the door.

"Well this is as far as I go." Inuyasha said

"Oh okay thanks for the lift Inuyasha. I really appreciated it."

"Uhm Kagome…wait can I ask you something."

"What is it??" with a confused look on her face.

"Can……you be… my girlfriend??" Inuyasha blushed as he said the magic words.

"Uhm…..what?? Inuyasha I don't know…… I"

"No, it's ok with me if you don't answer right now, I can wait just text me alright."

"Sure…..Good night to you Inuyasha."

"Good night to you to Kagome. I'll see you around" with that Inuyasha smiled and returned to his car.

**KAGOME'S POV**

"Oh my God, he just asked me to be his girlfriend this is so great…but why am I afraid that he's just playing with me I mean he seems like a nice guy to me but hanging out with Kikyo…." Kagome was dumbfounded at the thought but regained her composure. "I don't know but still… I want him to be mine."

Beep! Beep!

"I wonder who could have texted this late at night."

_"Hey I had fun talking with you again…Uhm listen its ok with me if you don't give an answer just yet… I can wait but first you need to rest so you had better be sleeping right now…see you on Monday and have a good nights sleep you hear me .Inuyasha."_

_"He is so dreamy…oh well guess I better rest up."_

Kagome turned off the lights hoping this needed rest can help her make up her mind.

**A/N: That's about it here's the end of this chapter hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry if I was a little late I'm having some troubles on my personal life. So here it is that's the best that I can come up with for now.**

**RECAP:**

**"I wonder who could have texted this late at night."**

**_"Hey I had fun talking with you again…Uhm listen its ok with me if you don't give an answer just yet… I can wait but first you need to rest so you had better be sleeping right now…see you on Monday and have a good nights sleep you hear me .Inuyasha."_**

**_"He is so dreamy…oh well guess I better rest up."_**

**Kagome turned off the lights hoping this needed rest can help her make up her mind.**

**CHAPTER 6: THE BITCH STRIKES AGAIN**

"Kagome!!" Sango shouted as she saw Kagome enter the door. "Ready yet for the big day"

"I dunno Sango, I just feel stressed out that's all." Kagome said as she took her yellow bag and brought out a notebook.

"Hey, I thought your ready again." Sango asked as she brought out a notebook as well.

"No I'm not!! Hey Sango it's really hard that your boyfriend just broke up with you suddenly with no good reason at all with you know that." Kagome who was obviously pissed off gave Sango one of her death glares unfortunately for Kagome; she was pretty much immune to it.

"C'mon Kagome, you do want him back right or would you rather move on and apparently let him go and be with that stupid bitch Kikyo."

"No, I wouldn't want that to happen it's just that it happened so fast I mean we just got together last week." Kagome with a sad look on her face said.

**ONE WEEK AGO**

**"Inuyasha…uhm about what you asked me about…" Kagome said as she sat on top a table in the plaza with Inuyasha sitting right beside her.**

**"Yeah, what about it??" Inuyasha asked looking away from Kagome blushing to the fullest.**

**"My answer is… yes…"**

**"I knew you would say no, wait a second what did you just say?!"**

**"I said yes do I have to right it down or repeat it for you again."**

**"No that was just fine, I can't believe it."**

**"Why?"**

**"Coz you know, they say you were really hard to get."**

**_"Lucky for him I'm in love with him." Kagome thought._**

**"Hey uhm I think we should get back to class Inuyasha were going too be late you know."**

**"Yeah, yeah sure… hey let me carry those books for you." Inuyasha said with his cute killer smile.**

**-End of Flashback-**

"Haha yeah and it's hilarious enough that yesterday he just broke up with you." Sango burst into laughter not noticing Kagome staring at her with angry looking eyes.

"That's not funny Sango…" Kagome with a pissed off look shut her notebook closed and just proceeded to sulking.

"Yeah but if we face the irony of it its pretty hilarious don't you think."

"No it's not Sango."

"Hey it's better to get him back than you sulking all day."

"I don't know… I mean he did broke up with me without a reason and what's worse is that he doesn't even think that I actually exist." Kagome wiped out a tear from her eyes.

"Uhm correction Kagome, you were the one who broke up with him or should I just remind you of what exactly happened." Sango said as she eyed Kagome.

**YESTERDAY**

**It was dismissal time and everybody was tired from gym class. Kagome as usual was cooling off near the air conditioner with Sango. They were apparently gossiping about something as usual the typical girl stuff.**

**"Hey you know Sango, I was just wondering if he really does love me." Kagome said as she was fixing her hair.**

**"Why don't we find out right now, let's just ask him."**

**"No way he'll just say that he really loves me, no I need to really test him."**

**"Kags, you and Inuyasha just got together last week you know it's still a little too early to go torturing your boyfriend you know."**

**"No way, c'mon lets give it a try." Kagome said as she whispered something to Sango.**

**Then Sango went to Inuyasha and whispered something to him**

**"Inuyasha, she says its over between you two." Sango whispered into Inuyasha's ear.**

**"Oh really, fine by me."**

**Then Sango went back to Kagome with the shocking news.**

**"He just said that it's fine by him."**

**"No way." Tears sprung from Kagome's eyes.**

**"He doesn't really love me at all."**

**-End Flashback-**

"You really didn't have to remind me about that." Kagome with an irritated look

"I told you it was too early, he must have been pissed off by you."

Then somebody entered the door and to their surprise it was none other than Miroku with a carefree look and his signature perverted smile where in he received two familiar slaps.

"Ouch is that a way to greet a friend." Miroku said while holding his cheeks. "And I came with some pretty juicy news for both of you especially Kags."

"Spill it you pervert" Sango said who was irritated by Miroku's ever famous groping.

"Well, I just found out why Inuyasha broke up with you."

"It doesn't matter now…" Kagome with a sad look on her face.

"No, it matters." Sango said with a determined look.

"C'mon Kagome you need to know this."

"Apparently Kikyo is behind all this."

"Big surprise." Kagome with a sarcastic tone.

"Well the bitch strikes again and this time as slutty as ever." Sango who was more irritated than ever said.

"Oh she is a bitch all right." Miroku said

"Oh really Miroku then why did I just found out that last year you actually kissed with each other." Sango with a jealous look on her face.

"All right that's not the point here."

"The point is well… Kikyo is framing you." Miroku said avoiding Sango's deadly glare.

"She edited her pictures to make it look more like you since you have the same body."

"What kind of pictures did she gave him?" Kagome said

"Pictures off you having sex with another guy that's what." Miroku said

"No way!!" Sango who was surprised as ever. "That bitch is so gonna pay."

"Definitely." Kagome said with a harsh tone.

"She is gonna pay I swear it."

**A/N: Well that's all I have for this chapter I'm sorry if it's too short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry if I'm late at updating hehe hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if it's really short but I'll make it up in the next chapter.**

**RECAP:**

**"What kind of pictures did she gave him?" Kagome said**

**"Pictures off you having sex with another guy that's what." Miroku said**

**"No way!!" Sango who was surprised as ever. "That bitch is so gonna pay."**

**"Definitely." Kagome said with a harsh tone.**

**"She is gonna pay I swear it."**

**Chapter 7: What's the plan**

"So what's the plan now Kags all the plans that we made suck." Sango with a confused look jumped on the bed.

"Aaarghhh and these stupid homeworks are giving me a complete headache aaah."

"Calm down Sango, we need to finish this all up or else were gonna fail in History." Kagome said apparently pissed off by Sango's lack of concentration.

"Well you're grumpier than usual."

"Hell yeah I am, I'm trying to get some payback, passing history class and plus I need to get my boyfriend back and kill the bitch that stole him."

"Well they are going out together nowadays I actually saw them in the movies together and boy they were sweet alright." Sango who was not paying attention to Kagome's fiery eyes still continued on. "I know what we can do"

"What??" Kagome with a troubled look on her face dropped her notebook and jumped to the other bed apparently Sango bought another one just in case for these overnights.

"Ohh…never mind its a stupid idea you'll kill me for it."

"Spill it."

"Well why don't you get him back by doing what she did to you… I mean pose nude pictures of you having sex with Miroku." Sango enjoying herself with the thought. "And I'll picture it"

"What the fuck?! Sango!! You're the one who should pose not me besides you're the one who has a crush on him." Kagome who was already readying her fists eyed Sango.

"Hell no!! I don't want to get it on with that perverted son of a bitch!"

"Deny it all you want Sango, your in love with that same pervert."

"No I am not and that's not the point here." Sango said while blushing so hard of the thought of it.

"Hell I won't sink so low in getting him back. I'll fight fire with fire. I have a plan."

"Spill girl what's the plan, I'm gonna kick that bitch's ass because of that kiss with Miroku." said Sango.

"And you said you didn't care about that pervert." Kagome with a mischievous look on her face said as she was fixing her notebooks and putting it in her bag.

"Don't change the topic here!!"

"Hehe alright I'll spill."

"How about I flirt with him for awhile or just tell him the truth about Kikyo and her dirty little tricks besides they're just going out but he's still not her girlfriend right??" Kagome said apparently plotting something evil was her best gift yet.

"Uhm I'll have to disagree with the latter, it won't work even if you favored Miroku to tell it to him, that's the most typical thing to do." Sango said apparently disappointed. "And flirting with him will get you no where; he'll be disgusted by you since Kikyo gave him those kind of pictures." Sango said.

"Haii, I guess your right, what are we going to do…" Kagome with a worried look on her face said.

"Unless….There's only one way we can get him to open his eyes."

"And what's that?"

"Well first of all we can't do this on our own we'll need Miroku and Sesshoumaru and especially Shippo he hates Kikyo so he can feed us the info about their relationship." Sango said while trying to look like a genius.

"We got problems about that, Sessh got his hands full on keeping a low profile from Rin we need to keep Rin out of Sessh or else he might not cooperate."

"But they are brothers so what's the problem about that he can monitor him at his house."

"Correction they're half brothers and Sessh can't keep an eye on Inuyasha everytime."

"Oh yeah right…but the important part here is Miroku."

"He's Inuyasha's partner in class and he knows the truth, were going to need him to tell Inuyasha the whole truth." Sango sighed.

"We just got one problem." she continued "Kikyo knows and he's keeping Miroku at bay, she's afraid that if Miroku will tell Inuyasha's gonna believe him."

"Well how does he keep Miroku at bay??" Kagome who was curious about it said.

"Pretty disgusting really he's a pervert at heart, she's letting Miroku have fun with her subordinates as long as he keeps his mouth shut." Sango apparently quite disgusted. "He sunk so low, now do you notice he doesn't grope us, and I kinda missed that."

"So how are we gonna snap him out of it."

"Simple, I date Miroku we formulate a plan while you help out Sessh with his problem so that he can do his part as well."

"Wait a second your going to date him??"

"We have no choice Kags, if we want to get things back to normal we really need to do this." Sango said while blushing. "Besides I'm worried about him too and I hate that bitch so let's go get her."

"Alright, thanks Sango you're the best friend a girl could ever have."

"Aww, don't worry were gonna get our guys back from that bitch who came from hell."

"You are so right, but first I have to deal with her head on."

"Yeah but we need to get some shut eye ok so let's sleep."

"Yawn, ok sure."

"Night Sango."

"Night Kags." then Sango turned off her lamp and everything went dark.

**A/N: Sorry if it's not really good I'm pretty stressed out these days but I'll try to make it better next time until then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Tnx for those who reviewed**

**RECAP:**

**"We have no choice Kags, if we want to get things back to normal we really need to do this." Sango said while blushing. "Besides I'm worried about him too and I hate that bitch so let's go get her."**

**"Alright, thanks Sango you're the best friend a girl could ever have."**

**"Aww, don't worry were gonna get our guys back from that bitch who came from hell."**

**"You are so right, but first I have to deal with her head on."**

**"Yeah but we need to get some shut eye ok so let's sleep."**

**"Yawn, ok sure."**

**"Night Sango."**

**"Night Kags." then Sango turned off her lamp and everything went dark.**

**CHAPTER 8: The Truth is hard but Revenge is sweet**

"You want to do what??" Shippo said as he stared at Kagome and Sango barely letting his eyes off them the cafeteria was full of people so nobody heard him.

"We want to get revenge on Kikyo that's what." Kagome said with a deadly look on her face.

"Hmm… well…. if your gonna do that count me out." Shippo said.

"What?! Shippo come on you don't like Kikyo." Sango who was really angry almost threw a tantrum.

"Why?" Kagome said who was pretty calm compared to Sango.

"Listen even if you tell him the truth you don't have any proof about it, and of course I hate Kikyo but I don't want to get into trouble." Shippo said with a sorry look on his face. "Listen sorry guys but here's the thing Inuyasha doesn't like Kikyo at all I'll just help you with info about their relationship and that's that."

"Wait a second if he doesn't like Kikyo why is he hanging out with her." Sango asked.

"Wow for the first time you didn't call her a bitch." Kagome said

"Hey If I call her one that means I'm a bitch too and I don't like it one bit." Sango said.

"hmm well they were talking at the party, and I think Inuyasha is having some problems. I'm just as confused as you two are." Shippo said. "I really don't know about that one but Kikyo is up to something, hmm but here's the rumors they say that Kikyo is actually jealous of Kagome."

"Me?? What did I ever do to deserve this kind of fate." Kagome said. " I barely did anything to her besides if she wants Inuyasha shouldn't she have already seduced him or something like that."

"That's the point he never got Inuyasha since the first year he turned her down well apparently Miroku didn't." Shippo giving Sango a mischievous look.

"Hey, it was only a trial he just felt sorry for her." Sango said.

"All right back to the topic guys, hmm so what exactly does this have to do with me?" Kagome asked.

"Uhm well since Inuyasha wanted you to be his girlfriend I think she's kinda jealous I mean every guy did fall for her except for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." Shippo said.

"Why didn't he chose Sesshy??" Sango said.

"Cause he has Rin and well Inuyasha's more approachable."

"Ok, so how am I gonna deal with this."

"Simple Kags, we throw a party." Shippo said. "Miroku's having another party and guess what they're all coming there, you should come with me there and well I think Sesshoumaru is gonna be there as well."

"Alright then why do we have to attend it." Sango asked.

"Kags can talk to Inuyasha, privately I mean Kikyo drinks like there's no tomorrow so Inuyasha is sure to be alone there but he did say that he wasn't going there." Shippo said. "So if he doesn't come you need to go to his house here I'll give you the address."

"What?! are you crazy I can't really do this you know."

"Yes you can Kags as for me I need to pull some sense into Miroku, for once I want him to stop being a pervert." Sango said.

+Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg+

"That's the bell we gotta go thanks Shippo."

"Don't mention it."

LATER IN THE CLASSROOM

"Alright today your going to work in pairs and I will assign your pairs." Naraku said while handing out sheets of paper.

"Kagome and Inuyasha you two are going to be partners."

"What? Oh no… this ain't gonna be good." Kagome said as she was holding her test paper. _"What am I gonna do I haven't talk to him yet."_

"Hey, are you spacing out again?" Inuyasha said who appeared right in front of Kagome causing her to knock over her things.

"Here let me help."

"Uhm thanks I guess." Kagome said while blushing.

"Alright let's get this thing on now." Inuyasha said.

"It's been a while since we talked haven't we." Kagome said starting the conversation.

"Uhm yeah kinda missed it too, you free this night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh uhm yeah, why?"

"Listen we need to talk as in private, come over to my house tonight ok?" Inuyasha said as he was writing the answers Kagome gave to him.

"Huh??What? Wait Inuyasha." Kagome said

"I know about the pictures ok, I know they ain't real you don't have to say it anymore if your gonna worry about Kikyo I asked Sango and the others to take care of her at the party later night, so don't worry." Inuyasha said

"What you knew?! Then why!" Kagome who was angry almost made Inuyasha scream when she pinched his cheek.

"Oww!! I just found out today ok?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No its fine I'm the one who's sorry I mean I you are my girlfriend I should've confronted you first."

"Boy, are you becoming mature."

"Hey!! I am." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Haha, yeah right."

"No I'm not, hehe it's good that were being ok again." Inuyasha said with his cute smile.

"Yeah, so uhm what's the plan with Kikyo??" Kagome asked.

"Oh you'll see hehe I asked them all to video tape it hehe she'll know that she shouldn't mess with me and my girlfriend." Inuyasha said.

"Girlfriend?!" Kagome shocked as ever.

"Well uhm no… I mean…. I uhm…. I'll explain ok… uhm…"

"I'm still not your girlfriend Inuyasha you know that." Kagome said

"Yeah sorry about that, well uhm… hey look it's time already, uhm I'll see you this evening alright I'll pick you up later on 7 ok so be ready.. I gotta go."

Then Inuyasha ran and left as fast as he could.

"Well that was weird, and I thought I was the weird one." Kagome said. "I wonder what they're planning for Kikyo.

**"AT THE PARTY"**

**"All right we have one shot at this, so you guys better not mess up." Sango said as she was ordering around a bunch of guys.**

**"hmph That brother of mine better take good care of Kagome now or he will be punished." Sesshoumaru said with Rin by his side. "By the way have you told Kikyo about the party?"**

**"Yes my love and well she's gonna be here in 5 minutes." Rin said. "Oh Sesshoumaru your so dreamy." then she hugged Sesshoumaru tightly.**

**"Get off me, Sango a little help here?" Sesshoumaru said while trying to get Rin off him.**

**"Hey you guys Kikyo is coming c'mon let's get a move on." Shippo said as he was tying something probably fixing something.**

**"All right places every one!" Sango yelled.**

**"Why Hello Kikyo." Miroku greeted Kikyo as he opened the door.**

**"Well this certainly is a big party you have and you said that you have a surprise for me and where is Inuyasha?" Kikyo said while she was fixing her hair.**

**"Oh he's waiting for you, Sango show to her where he is." Miroku said before handing Kikyo over to Sango.**

**"Yeah sure whatever, oh yeah come over here."**

**They went to a dark room on the lower level of the mansion it was actually the basement.**

**"All right wear this blindfold and oh yeah uhm you should take off your clothes." Sango said.**

**"What?!" Kikyo who was shocked said.**

**"You heard me he wants you naked, well I think you'll go to the next level so go in there."**

**"Well, I haven't tasted a guy like him, so all right." Kikyo said taking off her clothes slowly not noticing that she was being spied by hidden video cameras all over the place not knowing it's being viewed in a large screen television in the party.**

**"Oh yeah woooh" the guys in the party was shouting.**

**"Haha oh man this is the coolest prank ever." One of the girls said.**

**"Oh Inuyasha where are you??" Kikyo said as she wandered the dark room not knowing it was being recorded then she felt something tingling on her toes. "Inuyasha is that you." then she bent over trying to feel something then she felt something furry.**

**Just then Sesshoumaru opened the lights causing Kikyo to take off her blindfold only to find put dozens of rats were swarming around her.**

**"EEK!! YUCK!! RATS!! NO!!" Kikyo screamed in terror as she fled the room holding her clothes running naked then as she fled the scene thousands laughed at the sight.**

**"Hmph my brother outdone himself this time, hehe that is one of the coolest pranks yet." Sesshoumaru said before being knocked over by Rin to a nearby room who was panicking over the rats.**

**+LATER THAT SAME EVENING+**

"All right, Inuyasha take off this blind fold now I mean it." Kagome said as she was sitting on a table not knowing what was going on.

"Okay hope you enjoy this is my way of saying sorry." Inuyasha said then he took off Kagome's blindfold unveiling a candlelight dinner and a beautiful bouquet in front of Kagome.

"Omg….Inuyasha you didn't have to… this is too much." Kagome said who was really shocked and wasn't able to speak for a while.

"You like it? Uhm it's not much, listen can I court you Kagome." Inuyasha said kneeling before Kagome.

"Well, all right I'll give you a chance all right you already have bonus points for this dinner but don't get too cocky." Kagome said

"All right hehe, so why don't we eat okay."

"Yeah sure, I'm starving." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha which made him blush and tilt his head into another direction.

It was a romantic set-up that evening which made the day more special after all she got what she wanted her dream boy becomes dreamy again instead of a jerk that just broke up with her and she got her just revenge, this was almost the perfect night except when it rained so hard her parents were out of the country on a business trip so she couldn't go home because of the rain Inuyasha persuaded Kagome to stay in his room later that night.

**A/N: So what did you think about this one? Hope you enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy this one folks**

**RECAP:**

**It was a romantic set-up that evening which made the day more special after all she got what she wanted her dream boy becomes dreamy again instead of a jerk that just broke up with her and she got her just revenge, this was almost the perfect night except when it rained so hard her parents were out of the country on a business trip so she couldn't go home because of the rain Inuyasha persuaded Kagome to stay in his room later that night.**

**CHAPTER 9: It's Complicated**

**"Inuyasha we can't do this anymore I'm sorry!" Kagome said as she left Inuyasha outside his house with tears falling through her face.**

**_"No wait Kagome please wait!" Inuyasha said running after Kagome_**

It was raining hard that morning and it was a Saturday to match, Inuyasha was sitting around outside the door of his house still crying from the event earlier**.**

**_"Damn it, I didn't do anything why did she have to leave me." Inuyasha said._**

**"Why did he have to do that what actually happened back then does that mean that I'm not a virgin anymore damn it I trusted him that bastard I knew he was still a bastard." Kagome said while running inside her room.**

**"I can't believe that jerk." Kagome said while crying in her room. "I hate him, I really hate him."**

**_"I can't believe her, she should have trusted me, why can't she believe me at all." Inuyasha said while he was drying his clothes off and taking a shower because of being soaked in the rain._**

**"Sango…" Kagome said on the phone while crying. "I need to talk to you it's an emergency."**

**"Kagome what's the matter, why are you crying." Sango said on the phone she noticed Kagome's voice while she was crying.**

**"Come here later all right." Kagome said while wiping her tears.**

**"Looks like you have a lot to tell I'll come over there later I'll just need to do a few things all right in the meantime get a hold of yourself." Sango said with a worried tone. "Why don't we go to the bar later my treat you'll really need to freshen up after all you need to enjoy once in a while."**

**"Thanks Sango sure I'll be ready but if Inuyasha is there we leave." Kagome said before hanging up**

**_"Hey, yo Miroku you up for a drink tonight." Inuyasha said on the phone while lying on the messy bed._**

**_"Yeah sure did anything happen your voice sounds like something happened." Miroku said on the other line trying to get out of bed._**

**_"Yeah something happened all right, really girls are complicated damn it I'll tell you all about it later." Inuyasha said while staring at the ceiling_**

**_"Why don't we go to the bar tonight it's Saturday for our sake it's sure to be open and besides we can loosen up there you know what I'm saying." Miroku said._**

**_"Yeah alright will go later." Inuyasha said while fixing his bed._**

**_"Okay but your the one who's gonna pay for my drinks buddy because of that prank that you pulled last night it was a hell of a party so it's gonna be hell for me because I'm going to clean all that." Miroku said as he finally got out of his bed._**

**_"Fine I'll take care of the drinks just make sure where not gonna meet them there I know they usually hang out during Saturday night when we see them we leave got that." Inuyasha said._**

**_"All right buddy." Miroku said while trying to find some clothes._**

AT KAGOME'S HOUSE

**"It was horrible darn it I hate him!" Kagome said crying again this time Sango was by her side. "I trusted him"**

**"Calm down Kags your still not sure he actually did that to you I mean the only lead you got is you waking up on his bed and well him being on the floor sleeping." Sango said while comforting Kagome.**

**"Yeah right he already betrayed me Sango and trust ain't easy to get back you of all people should know that." Kagome said glaring at Sango with teary eyes.**

**"Yeah I know but you shouldn't judge so fast I mean you don't even know that it's true or not." Sango said**

**"Well all I know is that when I woke up I was naked and Inuyasha was only wearing his pants so I don't know and I won't trust that bastard anymore believe me." Kagome said who was angrier than ever.**

**"All right tell you what we go to the bar right now so that you can freshen up ok?"**

**"All right Sango." Kagome said**

AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE

**_"Damn it where's my jacket I can't find it anywhere. I know its in here." Inuyasha said while plowing through his closet._**

**_"Haii, this is bad why does she have to be like that I only took her clothes off to let it dry so that she won't get sick because of the rain. Hey Miroku you ready buddy."_**

**_"Yeah Wow your relationship is well complicated but still its your fault for taking off her clothes without her permission." Miroku said lecturing Inuyasha_**

**_"Hey she was sick and she collapsed what do you think I was suppose to do wake her up." Inuyasha said with a sarcastic tone._**

**_"Hey I was only making a suggestion anyways we shouldn't think about that anymore let's just go to the bar already so that you can freshen up a bit." Miroku said._**

**_"Yeah yeah I heard you c'mon lets go." Inuyasha said grabbing a grey jacket from his bed and left with Miroku._**

**A/N: The continuation is on Chapter 10 and it'll explain more on what actually happened thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the continuation hope you enjoy it.**

**RECAP:**

**_"Yeah Wow your relationship is well complicated but still its your fault for taking off her clothes without her permission." Miroku said lecturing Inuyasha_**

**_"Hey she was sick and she collapsed what do you think I was suppose to do wake her up." Inuyasha said with a sarcastic tone._**

**_"Hey I was only making a suggestion anyways we shouldn't think about that anymore let's just go to the bar already so that you can freshen up a bit." Miroku said._**

**_"Yeah yeah I heard you c'mon lets go." Inuyasha said grabbing a grey jacket from his bed and left with Miroku._**

**CHAPTER 10: Unexpected Reunion**

It was late at night it was Saturday no adults allowed just for minors only the bar was crowding with people partying it away both groups don't even know that they were both there at the same bar.

"Damn Miroku that was your 4th drink your gonna make me lose my money you know." Inuyasha said while drinking his beer.

"Yeah right and that's like your 8th bottle of beer already." Miroku said finishing his drink

"All right got me there phew good thing they ain't here or else Kagome would have slapped me right in front of everyone." Inuyasha said.

"And it's a good thing Sango ain't here she's not really in the mood to talk with me right now." Miroku said

"Hey buddy the plan was successful right I mean she did receive public humiliation." Inuyasha asked while drinking his beer.

"Well actually yes and it caused quite a ruckus in my party which means you need to buy me another drink." Miroku said while laughing away.

"Damn you, next time your gonna pay for everything." Inuyasha said then ordered another drink for Miroku

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were dancing the night away with the music.

"All right this is really helping me cool down good thing those bastards aren't here to spoil our night." Kagome said while dancing on the dance floor.

"Yeah I know what you mean didn't I tell you it was going to be a blast. Besides maybe they went to a different place or something were just lucky." Sango said who was partying along Kagome

"Yeah well I'd rather not see him than be with him hehe hey why don't we rest for a while the drinks on me." Kagome said heading towards the bar.

"Hey wait up Kagome." Sango said while following Kagome who was heading towards the bar when suddenly Kagome froze. "Hey what's the matter Kags."

"What are you doing here?!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha as he was drinking his next bottle of beer.

"Getting away from you that's what I thought you wouldn't be here so ready to hear what really happened." Inuyasha said while putting down his drink. "Or would you rather slap me here and now."

"Hey ladies." Miroku said as he was obviously drunk because he groped at Sango again which earned him a slap that made him better. "OW Sango why did you do that for?"

"For groping on me thats what…" Sango said before turning away from Miroku.

"Listen I don't trust you, your just a bastard who takes advantage you know that your know better than the rest." Kagome said who was really angry good thing the music was loud enough so that no one will hear.

"Hey I'm definitely not a bastard and a pervert so stop saying that I am if you don't want to know the truth then fine but it's your choice not mine." Inuyasha said while taking his jacket off the table.

"What's your excuse now" Kagome said while sitting next to Sango who was staying away from Miroku.

"Here's the thing you collapsed okay coz you panicked about the time not to mention the weather you ran off then I followed you it was raining hard when you collapsed I carried you back since you were having a fever and it was hot I took off your clothes because they were wet and I tried to cool down your fever that's why you were naked." Inuyasha said before drinking his beer again.

"And I'm suppose to believe that?" Kagome said eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Hey if you don't wanna listen fine but that's the truth If you don't want to believe me it's your choice and your still a virgin I didn't do anything to you last night."

"It's a long shot, I don't believe you maybe your just making that up if your gonna make an excuse make it better or just tell the truth." Kagome said

"C'mon Sango where leaving." Kagome said while dragging Sango with her.

"Wait Kags what if he's telling the truth don't make decisions that you might regret." Sango said

"I'm not gonna regret this c'mon let's go now!" Kagome said as she stormed off the bar.

"Hmph, darn it why doesn't she listen to me I'm telling the truth." Inuyasha said while paying the bills and going out of the bar with Miroku who was trailing behind.

"Let her go for a while Inuyasha she just needs time and besides you're the only guy here who's still a virgin." Miroku said who was really drunk.

"Did you have to say it out loud c'mon we better get you home your obviously drunk Miroku." Inuyasha said while dragging Miroku into the car._ "Well I told her the truth Its up to her to believe me I guess."_

**A/N: All right that's the end of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**RECAP:**

**"I'm not gonna regret this c'mon let's go now!" Kagome said as she stormed off the bar.**

**"Hmph, darn it why doesn't she listen to me I'm telling the truth." Inuyasha said while paying the bills and going out of the bar with Miroku who was trailing behind.**

**"Let her go for a while Inuyasha she just needs time and besides you're the only guy here who's still a virgin." Miroku said who was really drunk.**

**"Did you have to say it out loud c'mon we better get you home your obviously drunk Miroku." Inuyasha said while dragging Miroku into the car._ "Well I told her the truth Its up to her to believe me I guess."_**

**CHAPTER 11: Back together again  
**

"Damn it I can't sleep…" Kagome said as she was tossing and turning on her bed. "Maybe I should just chat with someone I wonder who's online right now it's 1 in the morning after all."

Then Kagome turned on the computer and signed in her account and saw Inuyasha was still awake.

"Maybe I should apologize, Sango might be right I mean he must have been telling the truth I feel like a jerk already." Kagome said as she started to type something.

Kags27: Hey

Inu08: Yeah what?

Kags27: Sorry about what happened earlier

Kags27: I didn't believe you

Inu08: Well you should have…

Kags27: Inuyasha c'mon pls… I'm sorry already.

Kags27: Can we start over again I mean you and me… like before

Inu08: What so now your asking me to be your boyfriend again?

Kags27: Yeah what's wrong with that

Inu08: Well it's a secret, you didn't even trusted me before.

Kags27: C'mon Inuyasha pls… I'm sorry T.T

Inu08: Well it's too late for you to apologize now…

Kags27: Inuyasha I'm sorry look I'm really sad now ok..

Inu08: So what I had to be that sad too but you didn't care and you didn't even trust me at all

Kags27: Stop being so stubborn already T.T

Inu08: Hey… Kags… don't cry

Kags27: Well you made me cry

Inu08: Hey I'm sorry okay

Inu08: How can I know that you can trust me now

Kags27: Secret…

Inu08: No fair!

Kags27: Yes it is not until you tell me what's your answer before.

Inu08: Yeah alright I want you back there happy…

Kags27: Yes I am and were back together again now bb I need to slip

Inu08: Hey wait a second. Hey!!

Inu08: No fair I told her my answer!!

+Kags27 has signed out+

"All right… were back together again this is so great and he was playing hard to get. Really he could be a jerk sometimes but still I love him just the same I better get some shut eye." Kagome said while turning off her lamp and tried to sleep that night

Meanwhile at Inuyasha's house.

"Darn that Kagome she tricked me!! Oh man and I was already playing to be hard to get hmph oh well guess the party is still gonna go on. I hope she believes me now any way maybe I need to sleep already I need to make plans with Sessh and Miroku about the slumber party and the invitations the girls shouldn't know about this not yet." Inuyasha said while turning off his lights and sleeping on his nice cozy bed.

**DURING SCHOOL**

"So it's settled right all the invitations are out." Inuyasha said as he was eating his lunch

"Yeah, well I think we should get ready for the girls." Sesshoumaru said while tilting his head to the left hoping to find someone.

"By the way I have notice the girls are late today." Miroku said before turning to Inuyasha. "I heard you and Kagome are back together again tell me did you actually do something with her."

"NO!!" Inuyasha said before smacking Miroku on the head.

"Get ready the girls are here especially you Miroku looks like Sango is about to throw a fit." Sesshoumaru said while quietly sitting on the bench.

"Hey Inuyasha, so heard the party is going to be on Friday." Kagome said while she hugged Inuyasha

"Yeah and well your invited so I expect my girl to come." Inuyasha said before giving Kagome a quick kiss on the lips.

"Aww they are so sweet!! Unlike somebody I know." Sango said obviously it was intended for Miroku who was almost hiding on the table to avoid Sango's glares.

"Oh Sesshy that means we can be together longer." Rin said hugging Sesshoumaru.

"Uhm…yes…I think so." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well looks like its all settled, that night is going to be a blast. I'm sure of it." Inuyasha said before continuing eating his lunch.

"So we'll see you all this Friday at his house right." Kagome said.

"Yeah we'll all be there right, and no body is gonna go groping on others." Sango said while slapping Miroku hard on the face.

"Yeah….." Miroku said obviously afraid of Sango.

"I can't wait for the party." Kagome said

"Me either I'm with my special girl It's gonna be fun alright." Inuyasha said before kissing Kagome again.

+RRIIIIINNNGGG+

"Aw man the bell just rang." Miroku said. "I haven't even spotted a pretty girl yet."

"Oh there's a pretty girl right here." Sango said before slapping Miroku hard.

"C'mon Kags let's go Rin you come along to." Sango said before she ran with Kagome and Rin back to their rooms.

"See you at the party Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Yeah I'll see you there." Inuyasha said

**A/N: Chapter 12 is coming up so just keep reading all right.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: All right here is Chapter 12 I know it's fast but hey it's a lot of fun**

**RECAP:**

**"Well looks like its all settled, that night is going to be a blast. I'm sure of it." Inuyasha said before continuing eating his lunch.**

**"So we'll see you all this Friday at his house right." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah we'll all be there right, and no body is gonna go groping on others." Sango said while slapping Miroku hard on the face.**

**"Yeah….." Miroku said obviously afraid of Sango.**

**"I can't wait for the party." Kagome said**

**"Me either I'm with my special girl It's gonna be fun alright." Inuyasha said before kissing Kagome again.**

**CHAPTER 12: Let the party start**

"Hey Sango are you sure we should attend I mean dressed like this I don't usually wear skirts you know." Kagome said with a shy look on her face they were outside Inuyasha's house and the music was already loud enough to hear.

"C'mon you'll be fine Kags you do want to look good with Inuyasha right?" Sango said as she stared at Kagome.

"Well yeah but.." just before she was able to finish her sentence Sango dragged her inside the house.

"Good now let's go." Sango said.

"Hey there's my girl." Inuyasha said when he finally spotted Kagome and Sango.

"Hey.." Kagome said avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha and blushing.

"What's the matter, are you feeling well?" Inuyasha said noticing Kagome's sudden shyness.

"No, I'm fine don't worry." Kagome said.

"Well, just make sure you are alright hey your wearing a skirt,….uhm now I get it." Inuyasha said staring at Kagome.

"Your shy about wearing that in public." Inuyasha said while giving Kagome a kiss on the cheeks. "Don't worry you look pretty fine for me."

"You think so." Kagome blushed at the thought.

"Yeah I do, do you want to dance we still got plenty of time." Inuyasha said

"Well yeah just make sure that you can keep up with me." Kagome said teasing Inuyasha.

"Yeah fine, I can keep up with you don't worry c'mon let's go." Inuyasha said before joining Kagome near the dance floor.

"Sango isn't this the best party in the world or what." Kagome said as she was enjoying every moment.

"Yeah this is definitely great." Sango said before feeling something creeping up on her then a huge slap was merely heard except for Inuyasha and Kagome who was laughing beside Sango.

"Ouch!! Sango you didn't have to do that." Miroku said while trying not to think about the pain.

"Haha serves you right Miroku for groping your girl." Inuyasha said who was obviously laughing out loud along with Kagome.

"Yeah, hehe that was pretty stupid." Kagome said.

Meanwhile while everybody was enjoying themselves at the party an unexpected guest was at the upper floor exploring the rooms until she found what she was looking for.

"I'll make sure to break her this time." The woman said while closing the door of the room.

Back at the dance floor

"Hey Kags almost everybody is wasted maybe we should get some rest now, I'll come up later go on ahead to my room were room mates." Inuyasha said before showing Kagome the stairs. "You know where it is right?"

"Yeah I do, you showed me earlier I'll wait for you there okay don't take too long." Kagome said before going upstairs.

As she opened the door a shocked look crossed her face she didn't expect her of all people to be there.

"What are you doing here?!" Kikyo asked

"I should be saying that to you." Kagome said

"Well you should just go home because I will stay here!" Kikyo shouted leaving Kagome awe struck and shocked.

"Then I will leave!" With that Kagome left almost crying but she held back the tears she almost got to the door when suddenly Miroku and Sango came after her.

"Where are you going Kags?" Sango asked.

"I'm going home." Kagome said who was really hurrying.

"I'll get you home with my car is something the matter?" Miroku said.

"Thanks don't worry I'm fine." Kagome said

When the car was about to leave Inuyasha came running outside which made Miroku stop the car for a moment.

"You had better have a good explanation didn't I told you that you stay in my room." Inuyasha said.

"Well yes you did and Kikyo was in there since it was only for two I guess you just set me up." Kagome said angrily.

"Well I didn't invite her and if she's in there I swear I'm gonna get her out so right now I want you to get off the car right now."

"All right I trust you would that." Kagome said.

"Yeah I will don't worry."

As they made there way into Inuyasha's room they saw Kikyo who was lying on his bed only wearing her undies.

"Get out of here you slut!" Inuyasha said angrily at Kikyo

Instead of going out Kikyo made her plan in action she came towards Inuyasha and Kagome...suddenly Kikyo pressed herself against Inuyasha and kissed him leaving Inuyasha stunned and Kagome crying.

Kagome left the room crying and went to Sango and Miroku's room next door.

"Sango can I join you here he's busy right now with Kikyo." Kagome said while trying to dry her tears.

"Sure, Kagome I understand." Sango said just then Inuyasha came bursting through the door.

"Kagome come back to the room now!" Inuyasha desperately said.

"Why should I?" Kagome asked.

"Well Kikyo is nothing she doesn't matter to me at all you're the one that matters to me she's gone now I made her go and humiliated her in front of everyone, please.." Inuyasha said almost kneeling down the floor.

"All right your lucky that I can't really be angry with you for long." Kagome said.

A few minutes had already passed everyone was tired Kagome was taking a shower in Inuyasha's bathroom then suddenly she heard noises so she came out with only her towel on.

She saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall trying to hear something so she walked up in front of Inuyasha and listened as well. They were hearing Sango moaning so loud looks like Miroku was doing his thing and she was enjoying it.

Inuyasha was being turned on by Sango's consecutive moaning and so was Kagome who didn't secure her towel very well.

Her towel dropped which made Inuyasha blush so red and turn around hopefully it only made him be more turned on.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to see that I'll just turn around all right." Inuyasha said while blushing red he was obviously almost thinking dirty thoughts.

When Kagome secured her towel she hugged Inuyasha tight and so he hugged her back with Sango's moans getting louder they were both turned on so Inuyasha carried Kagome on to his bed while she kissed her in the lips.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter hope you enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**RECAP:**

**Her towel dropped which made Inuyasha blush so red and turn around hopefully it only made him be more turned on.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to see that I'll just turn around all right." Inuyasha said while blushing red he was obviously almost thinking dirty thoughts.**

**When Kagome secured her towel she hugged Inuyasha tight and so he hugged her back with Sango's moans getting louder they were both turned on so Inuyasha carried Kagome on to his bed while she kissed her in the lips.**

**CHAPTER 13: Another Disaster  
**

**"Hey Kags your really turning me on." Inuyasha said while Kagome was lying on him.**

**"Don't get any stupid ideas." Kagome said**

**"Well I was wondering if you know want to do it right now." Inuyasha said trying not to have eye contact on Kagome.**

**"No, I'm not ready yet but I do want to have kids with you I mean when we grow up." Kagome said before kissing Inuyasha on the lips.**

**"Then I'll wait for you until then." Inuyasha said.**

**"But still just to make sure I'm gonna sleep on the floor." Kagome said before lying down on the floor where she planned to sleep.**

**"It's cold." Kagome said shivering.**

**"Hey why don't you sleep here with me it's much more warmer." Inuyasha said carrying Kagome back to the bed.**

**"All right." Kagome said before snuggling to Inuyasha then falling asleep.**

**Later that morning**

**"Hey guys wake up!!" Miroku said then suddenly almost everybody stared when they saw the two.**

**Kagome was lying on top of Inuyasha.**

**Then Kagome suddenly fell of the bed because of Miroku's shout.**

**"Oww, what the heck hey what are you looking at?" Kagome said eyeing almost everyone.**

**"Hey!! what ever you think about that it was nothing alright." Kagome shouted making almost everybody run away.**

**"Uhm yeah sure Kags…" Miroku said before running away.**

**"Hey what was that all about?" Inuyasha said as he just woke up.**

**"It was nothing don't worry about it." Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a quick kiss. "Good morning."**

**"Good morning to you too." Inuyasha said.**

**"Hey are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked while he was fixing the bed.**

**"Uhm yeah.." Kagome said.**

**"How about you wait here and I'm gonna fix some breakfast for you alright?" Inuyasha said**

**"Sure honey thanks." Kagome said**

**"Be right back." Inuyasha said before going to the door.**

**Then just as he was about to open the door Kikyo appeared out of nowhere wearing a short skirt and looked like she was going to the beach.**

**She quickly gave Inuyasha a huge kiss which made Kagome turn red in anger.**

**"Excuse me you two!" Kagome shouted as she headed outside. "I'm going to make my own breakfast."**

**"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha shouted but Kagome didn't listen.**

**Just then Kikyo pushed Inuyasha to the bed and closed the door.**

**"What is it that makes her more special than me why can't you love me?" Kikyo said as she approached Inuyasha.**

**"Coz she's special, she's different from all the girls that I've met and she's especially different from you!" Inuyasha shouted.**

**"So you'll never give your love to me?" Kikyo said making a sad look on her face.**

**"I'll only give it to Kagome I'll never give it to anyone but her." Inuyasha said**

**"Fine let's see how your love will survive after this." Kikyo said then she tied Inuyasha on his bed and he was helpless as Kikyo took off her clothes and lied on top of Inuyasha.**

**Meanwhile Kagome was fixing breakfast for herself.**

**"Why does this always happen?" Kagome thought as she was making her breakfast. "There she is again flirting with Inuyasha that damn bitch why can't she just leave us alone?"**

**"Oh well... even if Inuyasha's a jerk, maybe I'll still make him his breakfast."**

**So Kagome fixed some breakfast for Inuyasha then hurried up to his room to surprise him unfortunately things didn't turn out the way it was suppose to be.**

**She saw Kikyo on top of Inuyasha naked but she didn't notice the rope that tied him up.**

**"Inuyasha you idiot!! you bastard you jerk!!." Kagome said before dropping her food and running of again with tears flowing trough her eyes.**

**"No wait Kagome it's not what you think!!" Inuyasha said then he got out of the ropes and pushed Kikyo away and followed Kagome but she had already left.**

**"No… not again…" Inuyasha said as he was left alone outside his house trying to find Kagome who was nowhere to be found.**

**Then not knowing at all Kikyo was chuckling inside his room while looking outside savoring the moment.**

**"It's all going according to plan and he will be mine one way or the other." Kikyo said before leaving the room.**

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little too short but that's the best that I can come up with for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the next chapter its Chapter 14.**

**RECAP:**

**She saw Kikyo on top of Inuyasha naked but she didn't notice the rope that tied him up.**

**"Inuyasha you idiot!! you bastard you jerk!!." Kagome said before dropping her food and running of again.**

**"No wait Kagome it's not what you think!!" Inuyasha said then he got out of the ropes and pushed Kikyo away and followed Kagome but she had already left.**

**"No… not again…" Inuyasha said as he was left alone outside his house trying to find Kagome who was nowhere to be found.**

**CHAPTER 14: I can't feel the love only the pain**

**"Why doesn't she answer her phone c'mon Kags pick up already." Inuyasha said while he was in his room holding his phone. "Damn she won't pick up it's already 2 hours since she left."**

**"I'm getting worried." Sango said as she was near Miroku**

**"Inuyasha we should go look for her." Miroku said.**

**"What do you think I'm already doing she wouldn't answer and I can't call her on their house because the powers out." Inuyasha said he had a worried look on his face.**

**"Why don't we go to her house." Sesshoumaru suggested**

**"Yeah that might be a good idea Sessh." Inuyasha said.**

**"I'll go check up on everybody if they saw Kagome." Rin said as she sped off**

**"Thanks c'mon let's get ready I have a bad feeling about this." Inuyasha said as they all went to Inuyasha's car.**

**"Here we are." Sango said as she stepped out**

**"Well this seems like a nice place." Miroku said.**

**"Of course it is now let's go ask her mom." Inuyasha said as he went inside.**

**"I'll go check up on Rin were gonna search some houses." Sesshoumaru said as he sped off in his motorcycle.**

**"Good morning, is Kagome home?" Sango asked at the woman who greeted them.**

**"Hello Sango, no she hasn't come back yet isn't she with you?" Her mother said who was really worried.**

**"Well she was but she ran off." Inuyasha said.**

**"Oh I see well I'll contact you right away if she's home." Kagome's mother said.**

**"Thank you as for us were gonna keep searching for her." Sango said as she got up and was about to leave.**

**"We'll come by later to check up on you don't worry we'll find her." Inuyasha said before they both left where they saw Miroku waiting for them outside.**

**"Took you awhile." Miroku said as he turned on the car.**

**"She's not there we should split up." Inuyasha said as he got inside.**

**"Let's go back to my house, I'm gonna get my motorcycle its faster than my car." Inuyasha said**

**After hours of searching it was already night time and Kagome was still nowhere to be seen.**

**"She's still not home." Kagome's mother said as she spoke on the phone.**

**"It's already late you'd better get some rest we'll find he we won't rest till we do." Inuyasha said before he hung up the phone.**

**"This is bad, we've already searched almost half of the neighborhood where could she be." Inuyasha thought as he was getting ready to go out again. "I need to find her, I'm really getting worried she must be here somewhere."**

**"Wait a second… Kikyo… we haven't search Kikyo's house." Inuyasha said as he was going about the addresses given to him by Sango.**

**"All right next stop is there… if she is in there then something must have happened."**

**Then a few minutes later Inuyasha finally got to Kikyo's house and entered it no body was there Kikyo usually lives alone or with his boys.**

**"I'm lucky they're out." Inuyasha thought as he searched the house.**

**He search every room on the upper level but still no luck there was only one more place to go.**

**"The basement's pretty much the only thing left I'll go enter by the garage." Inuyasha thought as he tried to enter the garage.**

**"What the? It's lock, Wait a second its usually open that means… She's hiding something it might be Kagome." Inuyasha said then he began to think about bad thoughts on what happened to Kagome. "Please let her be ok…" Inuyasha said as he rushed inside the house and went inside the door to the basement at the end of the stairs.**

**"It's pretty dark in here where are the lights." Inuyasha asked just then the light turned on then he saw Kagome who was tied on a chair with Kikyo behind her holding a knife.**

**"Inuyasha!! Help!" Kagome shouted as she was tied on a chair.**

**"What did you do to her!" Inuyasha said as he was about to rush.**

**"Nothing… in the meantime." Kikyo said**

**"Don't even dare touch her!" Inuyasha said.**

**"Don't be so hasty you can save her." Kikyo said**

**"What? How?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Well, give me your love… I want you… your love." Kikyo said as she was holding the knife and aiming it for Kagome's neck.**

**"No!! My love is only for Kagome!! and it will always belong to her!" Inuyasha shouted.**

**"Then… suffer the consequences."**

**Just when Kikyo was about to stab Kagome, Inuyasha quickly appeared in front of Kikyo and kissed her letting her drop the knife not knowing that Inuyasha was actually untying Kagome.**

**"You shouldn't let your guard down Kikyo." then Inuyasha quickly pushed Kikyo and pulled Kagome who was untied. "C'mon let's go!"**

**After escaping Kikyo they were both walking home.**

**"Hey… are you ok?" Inuyasha said as he was holding Kagome's hand.**

**"I'm fine…" Kagome said**

**"Stop… are you crying?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped in front of Kagome. "You heard what I said right you know I love you and you can trust me that nothing happened."**

**"I… can't trust you Inuyasha…" Kagome said.**

**"I can't feel that you love me, I can only feel the pain that you bring to me…" Kagome said as she cried Inuyasha knew what she meant.**

**"I'm asking you to let me go… I can't take this anymore…" Kagome said as they appeared in front of her house.**

**"…fine I'll give you what you want, but please… I'm just gonna wait for you to come back… I know you need space… I'll just wait for you to come back." Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome one final kiss before he left. "I'll always love you and my love will always belong to you."**

**"I might not come back at all…" Kagome whispered to herself as Inuyasha left her in her house crying a part of her didn't want to but it had to be done she couldn't take it anymore a lot happened too fast.**

**A/N: That's the end of it hope you like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's chapter 15 guys**

**RECAP:**

**"I'm asking you to let me go… I can't take this anymore…" Kagome said as they appeared in front of her house.**

**"…fine I'll give you what you want, but please… I'm just gonna wait for you to come back… I know you need space… I'll just wait for you to come back." Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome one final kiss before he left. "I'll always love you and my love will always belong to you."**

**"I might not come back at all…" Kagome whispered to herself as Inuyasha left her in her house crying a part of her didn't want to but it had to be done she couldn't take it anymore a lot happened too fast.**

**CHAPTER 15: True love never dies.**

**"Hey Kags surprise!!" Sango said as she just came in through the door holding a present for her.**

**"Congratulations it's been 3 months since you broke up." Sango said giving Kagome a hug.**

**"Uhm gee thanks Sango… Yeah it's been so long…" Kagome said as she was sitting on her bed.**

**"And you really didn't have to buy me something." Kagome said**

**"Hey, I'm doing this so that you won't be so gloomy your birthdays almost coming and it's next week." Sango said trying to comfort Kagome. "Don't be so sad."**

**"Yeah I know that thanks Sango I shouldn't care about him anymore I'm over him." Kagome said as she hugged Sango.**

**"Hope you are." Sango said.**

**"Well I need to go it's getting late already alright." Sango said as she left her room.**

**"Good thing that was over… I don't know how much I can take this… I can't deny it I'm still not over him." Kagome said as she lied on her bed.**

**"It's been 3 months since that slumber party… after all that everything changed." Kagome said as she tried to put herself to sleep.**

**"Why can't I forget him even after all the pain… I really need some rest." Kagome said as she drifted to sleep trying to forget all of it.**

**_"Kagome… wait don't leave me!!" Inuyasha said as he was running after Kagome who was slowly fading away._**

**_"I'm sorry Inuyasha please It's over good bye." Kagome said_**

**_"No!! Kagome please wait!!" Inuyasha said._**

**"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha said as he woke up from a nightmare.**

**"Another one huh… damn that's the 3rd one this night I wonder why…" Inuyasha said before lying back down again. "I've been having nightmares often since that day."**

**"I miss her… I wonder if she's still up…" Inuyasha said before taking his phone.**

**"No way I can't text her this late at night, besides… she doesn't even want to talk to me…" Inuyasha sighed they were long over about three months already but still he can't get over he was willing to wait for her even if it's gonna take forever.**

**"I just wish she can sleep well this night, I hope I can sleep peacefully this time." Inuyasha said before returning to his sleep.**

**The Next morning at school**

**"Oh my God!!" one of the girls said as they were waiting at the pool.**

**"He is so hot!!" the other girl said.**

**"He's so dreamy… This is my chance." the other one said.**

**Almost all the girls were screaming because of their swim class, they were going crazy over Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku who just got out of the pool.**

**"Those hot bodies… to bad Sesshoumaru is taken but Inuyasha isn't." One of the girls said this caught Kagome's attention.**

**"Grr… this is why I didn't want to be his girlfriend almost all the girls go crazy over him, damn it…" Kagome said as she was dressing up for swim class.**

**"Well looks like everybody is screaming at our boys even Miroku has some fans." Sango said as she sighed.**

**"Hey at least you two already did it besides he's yours what about me, he's not mine anymore… and I don't care a bit." Kagome said who was particularly angry with every girl in the room especially Kikyo.**

**"You were the one who broke up with him… Listen if you want him back let him know he's been waiting for you all this months." Sango said as she was getting ready.**

**"Uhm… I don't know Sango… I don't think that…" Kagome was cut off when she heard who was going to compete next which gave her a shock.**

**"All right the next to compete is Kagome, Kikyo and Sango please take your positions." Naraku said as he instructed his students.**

**"Let's see who's better than us." Kikyo said to Kagome as she pushed her aside.**

**"Oh your on Kikyo." Kagome said as she passed Kikyo by and slightly shoving her.**

**"Oh boy… This is some fight." Sango said as she was waiting for the two to settle down.**

**The guys were watching them especially Inuyasha and Miroku.**

**"Hey Inuyasha you do know that Kikyo's a fast swimmer." Miroku said as he was cheering for Sango.**

**"I know… and I don't care… all I know is Kagome can win this no sweat." Inuyasha said with confidence. **

**"Well if you say so." Miroku said he knew what was going to come if he continued arguing about Kagome.**

**"I wonder if he's watching…" Kagome thought as she got ready to dive in. "Inuyasha this one's for you I'll beat that hag."**

**"You can do it Kagome." Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome.**

**The race started Kikyo was leading for a moment but then Kagome easily caught up with her shocking everybody. Nobody knew that Kagome was a fast swimmer faster than Kikyo herself except for Inuyasha who actually knew about it.**

**Sango then followed behind not far from them and all of them were almost neck and neck.**

**Suddenly Kagome sped of before all of them which made everybody become shock, nobody expected that Kagome would win even Kikyo was dumbstruck when she was passed, by Kagome and Sango.**

**"See that Kikyo!!" Kagome said as she got out of the pool.**

**"Don't think it's over yet." Kikyo said as she walked past her.**

**"Hey Kags… Congratulations." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome giving her a quick kiss on the cheeks before running off leaving Kagome blushing.**

**"He kissed me…" Kagome thought over and over again while she was walking home but before that she headed to the swing on the park to clear her thoughts.**

**"Why did he kiss me.. after all these months…" Kagome said as she was sitting on the swing apparently she was really shocked. "he still doesn't quit on waiting."**

**Then it began raining so hard Kagome was soaked but she still didn't care she was still confused on whether she should go back to Inuyasha give him another chance but still she was afraid if her feelings were still like before.**

**Then Inuyasha came and covered his jacket on Kagome.**

**"You shouldn't be out here, your soaking wet c'mon I'll take you home." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome and carried her to his car.**

**"Inuyasha, what were you doing there." Kagome asked**

**"Uhm… just… passing by, listen you might get a cold so here use my shirt." Inuyasha said as he took off his shirt and gave it to Kagome before continuing to drive.**

**"Uhm… thanks" Kagome said as she changed her clothes.**

**"You had me worried you have a fever I can tell by your face." Inuyasha said.**

**"You… knew.." Kagome asked**

**"Yeah, and it was a good thing you didn't faint but you need to rest." Inuyasha said as he stopped in front of Kagome's house and carried her inside to her room. "Even though you don't have one right now it might come back."**

**"Listen take care of yourself alright." Inuyasha said to Kagome as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.**

**"He's still the same, caring as ever… He still hasn't given up on me and I treat him like he wasn't important." Kagome said as she lied on her bed tired wearing Inuyasha's shirt.**

**"… I still love you Inuyasha…." Kagome said before she drifted to sleep not knowing that Inuyasha was watching her from the tree on her window making sure she was alright even if he was soaked in rain.**

**"….I love you Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he watched over Kagome not leaving until night came.**

**A/N: That's the end hope you like this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the number 16 hope you enjoy**

**RECAP:**

**"He's still the same, caring as ever… He still hasn't given up on me and I treat him like he wasn't important." Kagome said as she lied on her bed tired wearing Inuyasha's shirt.**

**"… I still love you Inuyasha…." Kagome said before she drifted to sleep not knowing that Inuyasha was watching her from the tree on her window making sure she was alright even if he was soaked in rain.**

**"….I love you Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he watched over Kagome not leaving until night came.**

**CHAPTER 16: Back together again.**

**_"I wish we could just stay like this." Kagome said as she lied near Inuyasha._**

**_"Yeah me too…" Inuyasha said hugging Kagome tight._**

**_"I wonder if we can be like this forever." Kagome said as she snuggled on Inuyasha._**

**_"Yeah we will… no one can tear us apart and I mean it." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome._**

**_"Yeah… I know…" Kagome said_**

**"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she was uttering some words in her sleep.**

**"Kags wake up… Kags!!" Sango shouted as she was waking her up.**

**"Huh What? Wait what time is it… Sango what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she was shocked Sango wasn't suppose to be there so early.**

**"Uhm Kagome… It's almost night time… You've almost been sleeping for a day you missed school." Sango said with a worried face.**

**"We had to take Inuyasha's place for guarding that fever of yours looks like he haven't slept since." Miroku said**

**"Wait what do you mean I don't get any of you…" Kagome said as she was trying to stay focus. "And where the heck am I… I mean why am I in the hospital."**

**"Well your fever attacked yesterday good thing Inuyasha came to your house again after he left… or else well I don't know what will happen… He took care of you ever since… he hasn't slept yet so we gave him a break..he was guarding you for 24 hours…" Sango said as she looked at her best friend.**

**"You better not push yourself…" Sango said.**

**"Well… your fever was the result of you being so stressed looks like that swimming competition yesterday took its toll on you." Miroku said. "I better tell Inuyasha that your awake."**

**"No… don't I've got a better idea." Kagome said.**

**"What?" Sango asked.**

**"Let's surprise him… he might need a little waking up and plus I… need to know something." Kagome said she had a mischievous grin on her face.**

**"Alright… spill it…" Sango said.**

**"Just let me do it but in the meantime don't tell him that I'm awake I want him to worry a bit." Kagome said.**

**"Well you better act right because Inuyasha's on his way and he still didn't sleep it's just been like a few minutes since he left." Miroku said.**

**"Okay I'll explain the plan later… but for now I'll just brush up on my acting skills." Kagome said as she pretended to sleep.**

**Then Inuyasha came through the door he looked like a zombie he can barely walk.**

**"Woooh what happened to you." Miroku asked.**

**"I rushed to get here… how's she doing." Inuyasha said catching his breath. **

**"She's doing fine she might wake up a few minutes from now." Sango said**

**"So what happened to Sessh." Miroku asked**

**"Sessh confirmed it Kikyo's group is planning on something."**

**"What?!" Sango said.**

**"Kikyo… what's happening… did something happen…" Kagome thought as she was still pretending to sleep.**

**"I don't want Kagome to worry… so don't tell her about this.." Inuyasha said as he sat on a chair resting his feet.**

**"Wait Inuyasha… does it have something to do with the competition yesterday?" Miroku asked.**

**"I think so…" Inuyasha said standing up and heading to the door. "Kagome might get hurt if she stays here, Kikyo has a lot of connections and she's a psycho to top she'd do anything to get revenge on being humiliated."**

**"So what are you saying she can't get out unless she wakes up right…" Sango said.**

**"Sessh convinced his friend so we can take Kagome… we need to get out of here right now…" Inuyasha said his voice was a little hoarse but he still got some energy left.**

**"Inuyasha… your too scared right now... this isn't ordinary isn't it." Miroku said.**

**"… I'm worried over Kagome… that's why, I don't want her to get hurt…" Inuyasha said then his phone rang.**

**"Yo Shippo whats up." Inuyasha said**

**"Bad news Kikyo's coming…" Shippo said.**

**"Can't you convince her to stop." Inuyasha said.**

**"I do't know but I'll try we used to be close but I can't guarantee." Shippo said before hanging up.**

**"This is bad… we need to go they say she's coming." Inuyasha said.**

**"You think you can still stand… you haven't even slept yet." Sango said.**

**"I know I can… we'll take her to my house her mom's on a business trip." Inuyasha said. "C'mon."**

**Inuyasha lifted Kagome and carried her out. Miroku and Sango followed them to the Parking area were Sesshoumaru was waiting for them.**

**"Is she well?" Sessh asked.**

**"I think so… she still has a slight one." Inuyasha said.**

**After a few hours Kagome drifted to sleep while pretending and soon woke up in Inuyasha's bed it was late and dark so she couldn't see who was there suddenly she fell on top of Inuyasha who was sleeping on the floor.**

**"Oww… hey Kagome… how you feeling." Inuyasha said while he kissed Kagome on the lips.**

**"I'm fine thanks to you… so what happened to Kikyo." Kagome asked.**

**"How'd you know??" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Secret… so spill" Kagome said.**

**"Shippo managed to cool her down and convince her to leave us alone." Inuyasha said.**

**"That's good… I have a little present for you." Kagome said.**

**"Huh? What is it…" Inuyasha asked as Kagome was now on top of him.**

**"This.." Kagome began kissing Inuyasha and he gladly kissed back.**

**"It's been a long time since we kissed like that." Inuyasha said blushing.**

**"Did you get some sleep?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yeah I did…are you tired?" Inuyasha said**

**"A little don't worry, I'll be fine…" Kagome said.**

**"Uhm… Inuyasha mind if I ask you something…" Kagome said.**

**"Yeah what is it…" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Do you really love me until now…" Kagome said.**

**"Yeah I still do..." then Inuyasha kissed her again just to make her feel.**

**"Alright… why don't we continue were we left on." Kagome said.**

**"Huh??" Inuyasha asked**

**"Were back together silly." Kagome said pinching Inuyasha's cheeks to tease him.**

**"Really alright!!" Inuyasha said then he carried Kagome back to his bed and kissed her once again while Kagome cuddled him like he was her stuff animal.**

**"I missed this…" Kagome said.**

**"Yeah… and I missed my girl." Inuyasha said.**

**"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere anymore I know where I should be…" with that Kagome kissed Inuyasha one last time and then they slept peacefully holding each other till morning came.**

**A/N: Alright that's the end of this chapter.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright here's chapter 17**

**RECAP:**

**"Were back together silly." Kagome said pinching Inuyasha's cheeks to tease him.**

**"Really alright!!" Inuyasha said then he carried Kagome back to his bed and kissed her once again while Kagome cuddled him like he was her stuff animal.**

**"I missed this…" Kagome said.**

**"Yeah… and I missed my girl." Inuyasha said.**

**"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere anymore I know where I should be…" with that Kagome kissed Inuyasha one last time and then they slept peacefully holding each other till morning came.**

**CHAPTER 17: Things back the way they were**

**After they got back together again a week had already passed and Kagome's birthday was drawing near so everybody was excited even Sesshoumaru. The gang was planning to have a surprise birthday party for Kagome.**

**"Hey what flavor does she like??" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Chocolate might be nice…" Sango said.**

**"Hey where the heck are we gonna celebrate it??" Miroku asked**

**"In her place where else." Inuyasha said.**

**"So are you suggesting we sneak into her house while her mom is on a business trip." Sesshoumaru said.**

**"Yeah… what's the problem about that c'mon we already got permission let's not back down." Inuyasha said.**

**"Hell it's just one night so what are we waiting for." Rin said.**

**"Well for one reason we need to keep it hidden from Kagome." Inuyasha said.**

**"And I know how…" Sango said. "Inuyasha keep her busy for a while her birthday's two weeks from now you got back together again right?"**

**"Well yeah we did… and we also scheduled one week full of dates and sleep overs." Inuyasha said.**

**"Well make that two weeks we need to keep her busy we already know what party were gonna throw, you just take care of her. In the meantime we'll keep ourselves busy." Sango said.**

**"Hey so who's gonna lead her there when it's time??" Miroku asked.**

**"Shippo will…" Inuyasha said.**

**"If were gonna make this costume party a success were really gonna hide ourselves well." Sesshoumaru said.**

**"She won't be able to guess who I am there." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yeah right… you'll be the first one." Sango said teasing Inuyasha.**

**"Haha yeah right well anyways we better get going or she might get suspicious we are talking here in a closet I mean all five of us and plus she's taking a shower what if she finds us all here." Inuyasha said**

**Just then as if right on cue Kagome opened the door revealing all five of the, hiding there.**

**"What are you guys doing in here??" Kagome asked suspiciously.**

**"We were uh…" Inuyasha said.**

**"You were doing what??" Kagome asked.**

**"Telling ghost stories." Rin said. "Yeah that's what were doing."**

**"Uhm okay… but why in a closet??" Kagome asked this time she was really suspicious.**

**"Well it's dark, scary and creepy if crowded." Sesshoumaru said backing up Rin.**

**"Now that you mention it… well anyways I already made dinner for all of us so uhm you can come out there now." Kagome said.**

**"Dinner… all right I'm starving…" Miroku said.**

**"That's my baby girl…" Inuyasha said before he kissed Kagome in the lips.**

**"C'mon big boy… let's not get any ideas now." Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha to eat. "Your coming with me I need some help fixing the table."**

**"Nice save back there you two… you really make a nice couple." Sango said teasing both Sesshoumaru and Rin.**

**"Of course we do right my cute Sesshy." Rin said.**

**"Uhm yeah…" Sesshoumaru said.**

**"What about us??" Miroku said trying to grope Sango again until he was slapped yet again.**

**"Oww!!" Miroku said.**

**"Not today… but nothing can beat those two." Sango said pointing on Inuyasha and Kagome fixing dinner.**

**"Yeah your right." Sesshoumaru said.**

**"Hey Inuyasha!! Be careful or you'll…" said Kagome before she was cut off by Inuyasha tripping.**

**"trip… hehe need any help there baby." Kagome said.**

**"Hehe how about I help you down." Inuyasha said before dragging Kagome near him and kissing her.**

**"You are so dead now…" Kagome said as she chased Inuyasha around the room.**

**"You think they'll last I'm gonna bet their gonna last a month coz they fight almost everyday." Miroku said.**

**"I'm betting five months at least." Sesshoumaru stated.**

**"You boys don't understand real love… I bet they'll last a year." Rin said.**

**"No… I don't think so… I think they might actually end up being together in one house… as in happily ever after…" Sango said.**

**Then a loud crash was heard which they all saw Inuyasha crashing to a table along with Kagome.**

**"Those two never change…looks like things are just like before." Miroku said.**

**"Yeah… they don't need to change they're fine the way they are right now." Sango said as she kissed Miroku on the cheeks. "C'mon let's fix dinner looks like those two are gonna have some fun for awhile."**

**"Hehe I miss this feeling nothings change..." Kagome said as they finished there dinner early and went outside to the park.**

**"Yeah I know and I'm glad that nothing did changed..." Inuyasha said as he was pushing Kagome on the swing.**

**"You know I like it now that things are back the way they were." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah... I love you baby..." Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a soft kiss on the lips.**

**"Love you too baby boy..." Kagome said returning the kiss.**

**"I'll race you back home." Kagome said as she ran off.**

**"Your on... wait up..." Inuyasha said as he followed behind.**

**A/N: That's the end of 17 sorry if it's short.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: All right I know it's a bit fast but I just can't help writing.**

**RECAP:**

**"Hehe I miss this feeling nothings change..." Kagome said as they finished there dinner early and went outside to the park.**

**"Yeah I know and I'm glad that nothing did changed..." Inuyasha said as he was pushing Kagome on the swing.**

**"You know I like it now that things are back the way they were." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah... I love you baby..." Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a soft kiss on the lips.**

**"Love you too baby boy..." Kagome said returning the kiss.**

**"I'll race you back home." Kagome said as she ran off.**

**"Your on... wait up..." Inuyasha said as he followed behind.**

**CHAPTER 18: Party time**

**Two weeks had pass and it's what all the gangs been waiting for the costume party for Kagome, she was turning 16 so they planned a party for her.**

**"Hey uhm Shippo what is it with all of them this week." Kagome said**

**"Oh you mean the guys well I don't know why." Shippo said.**

**"I mean… Inuyasha's keeping me busy this week and well not that I don't like it but well maybe I'm just not used to him asking me to tutor him." Kagome said.**

**"So is it only Inuyasha??" Shippo said.**

**"No, not really I mean… Sango's been avoiding me this week and so is Miroku." Kagome said. "Rin and Sessh are busy having quality time together then almost all of them disappear today on my birthday, I called all of them but some were sick while Sango and Miroku went off somewhere."**

**"Hey… don't worry about it I'm sure they have a reason." Shippo said. "What time is it Kagome??"**

**"Almost seven why??" Kagome asked.**

**"Ohh.. it's so late can we go to your house now." Shippo said.**

**"Yeah sure c'mon its this way." Kagome said as she got off the swing.**

**"Hey… why are the lights off??" Kagome asked as she opened the door.**

**Then Shippo suddenly opened the lights leaving Kagome startled as she was greeted by almost everyone.**

**"SURPRISE!!" All of her classmates said including Inuyasha and the gang but all of them were in costumes so Kagome didn't know that they were there.**

**"Wow…OMG… guys you really didn't have to do this… who planned about this??" Kagome asked.**

**"Inuyasha and your friends." one of the girls said.**

**"Wait a minute Shippo you knew about this??" Kagome asked.**

**"Yeah well I kinda did… sorry hehe hey do you like it??" Shippo said.**

**"Yeah I do… where the heck are they anyway don't tell me they also have costumes?" Kagome said.**

**"Yes we do…" Miroku said approaching Kagome wearing a pirate outfit along with Sango who looked like a fairy.**

**"Sango!! Miroku!! hey… thanks for the party well you two look nice.." Kagome said as she giggled.**

**"Hey Kags good thing you manage to recognize who we are right away guess you lose the bet to Inuyasha huh Miroku." Sango said.**

**"Yes I did but you didn't have to remind me about it." Miroku said.**

**"In the meantime since you found us why don't you go up to your room I prepared something for you." Sango said as she dragged Kagome to her room.**

**"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha said as he approached him.**

**"Hey… wow nice outfit perfect for your princess huh?" Miroku said.**

**"Hey, I gotta make myself look good and besides I'm gonna be her dance later right." Inuyasha said wearing a tuxedo and a mask hiding the upper part of his face.**

**"Wow… speaking of your princess looks like she's gonna make her entrance." Miroku said as he left Inuyasha staring at Kagome who was slowly coming down wearing a silver gown and a white mask to hide the upper part of her face.**

**"All right everyone now grab a partner coz we are gonna have ourselves a slow dance people." Miroku said after he quickly grabbed Sango.**

**"I wonder where Inuyasha is…" Kagome said as she was sitting waiting for somebody to be her partner.**

**"Mind if we dance…" Inuyasha said**

**"Uhm… I'm kinda waiting for someone… but all right just for a short while." Kagome said not noticing it was Inuyasha.**

**Then as they danced Inuyasha slowly dragged Kagome into their garden outside.**

**"Hey… why did you take me here." Kagome asked**

**"Don't you want to know who's hiding under this mask?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Inuyasha…. is that you" Kagome said.**

**"The one and the only…" Inuyasha said as he took of his mask.**

**"Happy birthday baby…" Inuyasha said then he quickly carried Kagome and kissed her gently.**

**"Thanks baby… this is the best party that I have ever." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha while they watch the stars pass by until Miroku came up behind them.**

**"Well you two done already the party is getting started back there." Miroku said as he teased both of them.**

**"Uhm yeah… you wanna dance?" Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome stand up.**

**"Sure baby as long as you're my partner." Kagome said before kissing Inuyasha on the lips and dragging him on the dance floor enjoying every moment with him.**

**A/N: Alright that's the end of this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**RECAP:**

**"Thanks baby… this is the best party that I have ever." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha while they watch the stars pass by until Miroku came up behind them.**

**"Well you two done already the party is getting started back there." Miroku said as he teased both of them.**

**"Uhm yeah… you wanna dance?" Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome stand up.**

**"Sure baby as long as you're my partner." Kagome said before kissing Inuyasha on the lips and dragging him on the dance floor enjoying every moment with him.**

**CHAPTER 19: We all got our roles**

**"All right class today I have a very important announcement to make" Naraku said as he shouted as loud as he could.**

**"The school has decided to host a play it is a drama between two lovers who was torn apart this is a story of tragedy and romance so I had better see some effort here."**

**"Oh man…" Inuyasha said as he was awakened by the news.**

**"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.**

**"It's the stupid play, I don't want any part of it… It's nothing but trouble." Inuyasha said.**

**"It can't be that bad can it?" Kagome said.**

**"Yes it is so bad, as in really bad…" Inuyasha said.**

**"Well now since all of you already now the details I would like to assign these roles to you." Naraku said.**

**"Inuyasha you will be the leading male character."**

**"Kagome you will be the princess the leading female character."**

**"Koga you will be the prince."**

**"Kikyo you will be the twin sister."**

**Now these are the leading characters the supporting characters are**

**"Miroku you are going to be Inuyasha's brother."**

**"Sango you will be Kagome's loyal servant."**

**"Sesshoumaru you will be the king of the kingdom and Rin will be your queen."**

**"The rest will be extras and will be making props now the leading characters should express everything they have" Naraku said.**

**"Oh and before I forget this is half of your grade so if you want to graduate better take this seriously… I've handed to you the script already in these next days I want all of you to memorize and practice am I understood?"**

**"Yes sir!" everybody said.**

**"Good, your dismissed." Naraku said.**

**"Wow now this is hustle I mean Kikyo as my twin sister… This ain't looking good." Kagome said as she was walking with Inuyasha.**

**"Yeah I know and to think that Koga's gonna be your prince there." Inuyasha said.**

**"Inuyasha it's just a play… It's no big deal besides you will be my partner in the play." Kagome said.**

**"I don't like that Koga…" Inuyasha said.**

**Just then Koga appeared out of nowhere and greeted them.**

**"Hey, babe you look fine." Koga said.**

**"Uhm hey Koga…" Kagome said.**

**"Back off Koga she's taken." Inuyasha said.**

**"What? Kagome you ain't hanging around with this loser are you??" Koga asked dumbfounded.**

**"Well he's my boyfriend." Kagome said.**

**"That's right I'm his boyfriend now back off Koga… and don't try any funny stuff." Inuyasha said who was really angry.**

**"Easy there, Hmph well after we kiss in the play you'll be begging to be mine." Koga said. "Well see you later hot stuff." Then Koga left after kissing Kagome which in particular almost earned him a knuckle sandwich from Inuyasha except that Kagome forbid Inuyasha to hurt him.**

**"Why did you do that Kags" Inuyasha said who was really confused.**

**"Well that's because he seems nice and well you know we can't afford the play to be ruined because of you we all got our roles to play and he'll kiss me there." Kagome said not noticing Inuyasha who was shocked at what she said.**

**"Because of me?? Why do you blame it on me.." Inuyasha said.**

**"Coz your hot headedness can get us in trouble!" Kagome said.**

**"He deserves it!" Inuyasha said**

**"No he doesn't" Kagome said.**

**"What does that guy have that I don't!" Inuyasha snapped.**

**"Well for once he's sweet and another he's a great kisser unlike you!!" Kagome said.**

**Those words were enough to send a message to Inuyasha that felt like he was stabbed right in the heart.**

**"Inuyasha I… I didn't mean it…" Kagome said as she realized what she did.**

**"No…. I don't need your explanations Kags… I clearly know what you meant…" Inuyasha said as he turned around and left.**

**"Inuyasha wait up!" Kagome said.**

**"Just leave me alone Kags… be with him if you want I don't care." Inuyasha said as he ran away from Kagome.**

**"No… what did I do now…" Kagome said as tears start to stream down her face. "Inuyasha please."**

**"What??" Inuyasha said**

**"Listen to me I don't care about him unlike you I'm sorry for what I said." Kagome said.**

**"Well you looked like you meant it... besides your right we all got our roles..." Inuyasha said. "He's your prince and your his princess not mine... and I'm just a soldier who fell in love with you... That's my role why can't you just leave me alone Kagome..."**

**"No he's not my prince you are... and what if we kiss it's nothing more than that... a kiss for the play but I'll never kiss him like the way I kiss you." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha hard but at the same time a little gentle.**

**"I think I know what you mean..." Inuyasha said as he began kissing Kagome.**

**"Yeah... don't worry about it alright..." Kagome said.**

**"Alright I trust you baby don't break it alright." Inuyasha said as he began to carry Kagome on his back all the way to Kagome's house.**

**"Now don't get jealous alright." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah I won't don't worry about that." Inuyasha said. "I have complete faith in you."**


	20. Chapter 20

**RECAP:**

**"No he's not my prince you are... and what if we kiss it's nothing more than that... a kiss for the play but I'll never kiss him like the way I kiss you." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha hard but at the same time a little gentle.**

**"I think I know what you mean..." Inuyasha said as he began kissing Kagome.**

**"Yeah... don't worry about it alright..." Kagome said.**

**"Alright I trust you baby don't break it alright." Inuyasha said as he began to carry Kagome on his back all the way to Kagome's house.**

**"Now don't get jealous alright." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah I won't don't worry about that." Inuyasha said. "I have complete faith in you."**

**CHAPTER 20: The Play**

**A month had passed this day was very important for every senior the annual stage production was going to be held today and everybody was excited as ever.**

**"You ready??" Inuyasha said as he was holding Kagome's hand.**

**"Yeah I am…" Kagome said.**

**"Don't worry you'll be fine alright." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a quick kiss.**

**"I know your there with me…" Kagome said.**

**"Everybody places… It's time now." Naraku said as everybody split up to start the play.**

**THE PLAY:**

**This tale is a story of two star crossed lovers whose love can conquer even death itself is no match for them but tragedy befell them that lead this play into an epic.**

**In death their love shall be with each other forever.**

**It all started when the kingdom of Kimlasca formed a truce between the kingdom of Malkuth.**

**The king of the Malkuth empire had a terrible disease and died in an unexpected time leaving his two daughters alone.**

**To build their strength one of his daughters was engage to the prince of Kimlasca.**

**"I didn't know sister that Kimlasca is a very large place." Kagome said as she was riding the carriage along with her twin sister.**

**"Well now dear sister patience we should give a nice first impression for his majesty and your future husband the prince himself." Kikyo said as she was staring outside.**

**"Yes dear sister." Kagome said.**

**At the kingdom of Kimlasca the two sisters arrived upon the throne room greeted by thousands of servants.**

**"Welcome... to our humble kingdom." King Sesshoumaru said as he greeted the two.**

**"Yes, Welcome to our dear home you are Kikyo and Kagome am I correct?" Queen Rin said.**

**"Yes it is us our highness." Kikyo answered.**

**"Please call Prince Koga." Sesshoumaru said as he ordered all of them.**

**"Did you call for me father." Koga said**

**"Yes I have my son I would like to introduce you to your future wife…" Sesshoumaru said.**

**"It is an honor to be wed to you…" Kagome said as she bowed before them.**

**"No milady the pleasure is all mine." Koga said as he gently kissed Kagome's hand.**

**"Sango please show them to their rooms, may I enlighten you to a tour of the castle once you settled in." Koga asked.**

**"Yes… we would love to." Kikyo answered.**

**"Very well… I will come by your rooms later in the meantime make yourselves comfortable." Koga said.**

**"Thank you my Lord.." Kagome said.**

**"Please call me Koga." he said.**

**"Good morning I am Sango please let me know if you have any concerns." Sango said as she escorted the two to their rooms.**

**"I am fine thank you for your kindness." Kagome said**

**"Not at all it is my pleasure to serve the future queen of Kimlasca." Sango said.**

**Then a knock on the door was heard and Koga came in.**

**"Ready for the tour…" Koga said after he kissed Kagome in the lips.**

**"Yes I am thank you for showing me around." Kagome said.**

**Later after the tour at the castle dinner was soon serve at the King's table. All was going well until a soldier came in with disturbing news.**

**"Your highness urgent news!!" the soldier said as he came inside the room terribly wounded.**

**"What happened to him." Kagome said as he rushed to the soldiers aid and bandaged him.**

**"You have excellent response on the wounded." Koga complimented.**

**"My sister is an expert medic and so am I we are both trained for situations like this she is also good with the bow." Kikyo said.**

**"I see…" Koga said who was impressed by his future wife.**

**"Thank you." Miroku said as he tried to get up.**

**"What happened?!" Sesshoumaru asked.**

**"Bandits… no I don't think they were ordinary… they were from the North Kingdom…" Miroku said.**

**"Hmph so the bandit lord is he present." Koga asked.**

**"Yes he is, Inuyasha the bandit lord is there fighting." Miroku said.**

**"I see, I'll be back" Koga said as he rushed outside to the battlefield.**

**"Please be careful Koga." Kagome said.**

**Meanwhile in the battlefield.**

**"Raid everything you find but do not harm the civilians, kill every soldier!!" Inuyasha said as he commanded his henchmen to do the work not long after Koga came.**

**"He is to strong to be just a bandit lord…" Koga said.**

**"Well if it isn't the prince long time no see brother." Inuyasha said as he headed straight for Koga.**

**"Why are you siding with them why can't you just come back to this kingdom and fulfill your role!" Koga said.**

**"No!! This kingdom doesn't care about the civilians the king just robs them of everything that's why I left and now that I'm back I'll avenge the poor villagers." Inuyasha said.**

**"Then you have chosen your path die traitor!!" Koga said.**

**After a battle that seemed to last for hours Inuyasha was trapped by all the soldiers, and he was send to the dungeon where Kagome tended to the wounded enemy or friend didn't make the difference.**

**"Hmph the princess of Malkuth… tending to the wounds of their enemy." Inuyasha said as his wounds was being cleaned by Kagome.**

**"Enemy or not you are still injured… You use to be such a good man Inuyasha why did you change… that village… that we used to go… when it was destroyed by your father you got angry and ran… now here we are just like old times." Kagome said.**

**"How can I not run… I need to change everything… that village was innocent the people there were innocent but then my father just burned it like it was nothing." Inuyasha said.**

**"Inuyasha…" just then Kikyo came in.**

**"Inuyasha the traitorous prince… did you realize what will be the consequence of this actions of yours." Kikyo said as she stared coldly.**

**"Yes I know, death is the price but death avoids me whenever possible so I'd advise you to guard this place well." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.**

**"Still over confident as ever.. Kagome let us not talk to this low life." Kikyo said as she left the dungeon.**

**" Don't tell them I've escaped" Inuyasha said.**

**"Yes I won't just like old times…" Kagome said.**

**"Yeah just like old times… Your as beautiful as ever.." Inuyasha said**

**"You can't stop the engagement anymore… Inuyasha you chose your path." Kagome said crying.**

**"Come with me… Let's get out of here and see the world… you and me just like before." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome right in the lips.**

**"I can't Inuyasha… my kingdom will be destroyed by your father if I do not cooperate… I love you I do… and even in death my heart will belong to you."**

**"Kagome… I love you and so will my love stay with you till the end… even in death it will be yours…" Inuyasha said.**

**"You will face your execution tomorrow the same time as my wedding… Inuyasha I…" Kagome said crying hard.**

**"Don't cry… Even in death my heart will always belong to you I swear… I love you…" Inuyasha said.**

**"And I will forever love you…" Kagome said before she left Inuyasha in the dungeon awaiting his end.**

**The next morning all the kingdom watched for the wedding of Koga and Kagome as well as Inuyasha's execution.**

**The drum rolls were sounded the event taking place at the same time.**

**At the pinnacle point when in wedding the vows are taken Kagome said.**

**"Even in death it will not tear us apart." and in front of everybody Kagome stabbed her heart and ended her life.**

**At the same time as the tragedy happened in Inuyasha's execution he knew what was coming the axe that will soon take his life a fitting end for someone who fought for what he believed in**

**"Even in death Kagome our love will last" Inuyasha said as the axe brought forth to his head and ended his life.**

**Both events ended in tragedy, and their love had passed and move on to death their souls said to meet in the afterlife and be together once again until their souls will be reborn so that once again they can be together and stop a tragedy from ever happening again.**

**As the curtains closed the whole gymnasium were they presented their play was filled with applause as they took their final bow.**

**A/N: This is the longest one yet.**


	21. Chapter 21

**RECAP:**

**"Even in death Kagome our love will last" Inuyasha said as the axe brought forth to his head and ended his life.**

**Both events ended in tragedy, and their love had passed and move on to death their souls said to meet in the afterlife and be together once again until their souls will be reborn so that once again they can be together and stop a tragedy from ever happening again.**

**As the curtains closed the whole gymnasium were they presented their play was filled with applause as they took their final bow.**

**Chapter 21: Study date**

**A week after the play**

**"Well I'm proud to announce that the play was a success and all of you passed." Naraku said as he began writing on the board.**

**"All thanks to my good looks right sweet chicks." Koga said as he looked at Kagome he was her seatmate and trouble was about to begin.**

**"C'mon Koga quit it I'm taken." Kagome said as she eyed Inuyasha who was sleeping on his chair again apparently he didn't have a lot of sleep last night.**

**"Ahem…Inuyasha you may as well step out if your just gonna keep sleeping in class." Naraku said as he woke Inuyasha up which caused everyone to laugh.**

**"Sorry sir…" Inuyasha said.**

**"Again…as I was saying the exams are coming up next week so I recommend you to study hard." Naraku said.**

**"We don't want anyone to repeat this time especially to think that a senior will be a repeater." Naraku said as he began to erase everything that he wrote. "Dismiss."**

**"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she ran after Inuyasha.**

**"Hey baby…" Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a quick kiss.**

**"You know how about we go on a study date…" Kagome said**

**"That would be great… I really need you to tutor me… darn I don't want to repeat."**

**"Yeah I know… c'mon baby boy lets go you need to get me home before 7" Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha out of the school.**

**At Inuyasha's house**

**"Aaarrrrghhhh!!" Inuyasha shouted as he was staring at all the books that were piled on his bed.**

**"Calm down.." Kagome said as she was giggling in the corner.**

**"How can I calm down, it's the exams if I fail I won't graduate and I can't find a job so that I can earn enough for you." Inuyasha said as he was reading one of the books.**

**"That's why I'm here to make you feel better and help you study." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha. "C'mon let's get to it."**

**"You know that I'm pretty bad at almost everything right?" Inuyasha said.**

**"Hmm… not really c'mon be at least confident." Kagome said.**

**"Alright fine but if I fail you are so dead." Inuyasha said.**

**"Try me…c'mon…" Kagome teased Inuyasha as both of them were studying.**

**_"Only a week left before the exams…then graduation…how can I tell her…" _****Inuyasha thought as he was studying.**

**"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome said.**

**"Yeah what?" Inuyasha replied.**

**"Your holding the book upside down." Kagome giggled.**

**"Huh?! Oh sorry hehe my bad.." Inuyasha said.**

**"C'mon even though graduation's near we'll still see each other." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah but…. I mean… your moving right what if its too far from here then I won't get to see you." Inuyasha said while hugging Kagome. "You know that I don't wanna lose you at all."**

**"And you won't don't worry" Kagome said.**

**"So c'mon quit sulking there and get serious you'll get a reward after this." Kagome said to Inuyasha after she kissed his lips.**

**"Yeah alright." Inuyasha said.**

**"Hey Kagome can I ask you something?" Inuyasha said.**

**"Yeah what is it??" Kagome said.**

**"If you happen to get that scholarship grant doesn't that mean you need to move faraway." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yeah… but… c'mon even if I did get that scholarship we can keep our relationship going right." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha.**

**"I know… but well… It's not the same without you here…" Inuyasha said.**

**"Don't worry… Everything's gonna be fine you don't have to be paranoid." Kagome said.**

**"If you pass this exam then you can have that scholarship grant by your team right I mean it's the same school." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah your right… If I pass this we'll still be together…" Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a kiss.**

**"Then let's get studying." Inuyasha said as he got one book this time it wasn't upside down anymore.**

**"Haha that's the spirit all right let's get studying." Kagome said as she began to tutor Inuyasha.**

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**RECAP:**

**"If you pass this exam then you can have that scholarship grant by your team right I mean it's the same school." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah your right… If I pass this we'll still be together…" Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a kiss.**

**"Then let's get studying." Inuyasha said as he got one book this time it wasn't upside down anymore.**

**"Haha that's the spirit all right let's get studying." Kagome said as she began to tutor Inuyasha.**

**CHAPTER 22: Exams, Graduation, College.**

**"Hey Kags are you sure I can pass??" Sango said as she was reviewing her notes it was already the start of the exams and almost a week away from graduation everybody was tense.**

**"You can do it Sango c'mon." Kagome said as she was reviewing her notes as well.**

**"Hey baby can I borrow you for a second I still can't get this part." Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kagome.**

**"All right." Kagome said.**

**"Hey… If I pass this, we can go to the same college together I mean…" Inuyasha said.**

**"Yeah baby I know… c'mon don't worry about that alright just concentrate on our exams today and you'll be fine." Kagome said as she was tutoring Inuyasha.**

**"Well… graduation's near…looks like my baby is the valedictorian of our batch huh?" Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a quick peck on the lips.**

**"No I'm not I'm just having some academic rewards but I'm not at the top of the batch." Kagome said.**

**"All right… but I'm pretty proud that well… you got a lot of rewards…" Inuyasha said as he blushed.**

**"Well I'm pretty lucky I have my baby supporting me." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha tighter.**

**Just then the bell rang it was already time for the exams and almost everybody came rushing on their seats it was either now or never for every senior it was a matter of life or death.**

**"I see all of you are prepared." Naraku said as he began to distribute all the exam papers. "I expect all of you will pass, now begin."**

**KAGOME's POV**

**"Oh damn, these are a lot is this school trying to torture us more." She said as she was writing all the answers.**

**"I hope Inuyasha and the others are okay especially him."**

**"I mean… he was totally tense if he doesn't pass he'll fail… ohh… I wish I was with him right now." Kagome said as she took a quick glance to Inuyasha who was focused on the exams.**

**"Well he looks like he can still manage."**

**Just then Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him and replied with a smile on his face.**

**"I need to concentrate here too or else I might be the one who'll fail." she said as she began to have more energy to get through the exams.**

**INUYASHA's POV**

**"Darn is this hell or what." He thought as he was trying to guess for the answers or solve them.**

**"I'm in deep trouble if only Kags was here…" Inuyasha said to himself as he sighed.**

**Time was short the exam had too many to answer and he could barely keep focus.**

**Then he realized Kagome was glancing at him just then he saw her smile and gave another smile in return.**

**"That's right she tutored me so that I can pass and we can still be together I shouldn't waste my time thinking about some negative stuff…" Inuyasha said as he began to focus and write his answers.**

**"Just wait and see Kagome I'm gonna pass and win that scholarship so that I can be with you during college." Inuyasha said.**

**After a few hours all the papers were passed they have to wait for tomorrow to find out the results as for now they were given the chance to go home early.**

**"Wooh that was a killer." Miroku said as he was waiting outside for Sango.**

**"Yeah your right it is a killer." Sesshoumaru said as he was waiting for Rin to come out as well.**

**"For you it isn't for us it is." Inuyasha said as he carried Kagome's stuff and was patiently waiting for her to come outside.**

**"Sorry if it took so long." The girls said as each of them gathered their stuff and began walking away.**

**"So how was it??" Kagome said to Inuyasha as he was staring at the clouds they were the only ones left at the park almost everybody had already gone back home.**

**"Well pretty hard but well I think I'm gonna survive." Inuyasha said as he was lying down on the grass.**

**"All right good to here baby." Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a kiss.**

**"Hehe, guess we can finally be together during college huh?" Inuyasha said as he stood up and began to carry Kagome's things.**

**"Uh huh.. c'mon college might not be all that bad as long as were together." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah,... as long as your beside me everything's gonna be fine…" Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome. "C'mon I'll take you home it is getting dark already."**

**"Yeah, I think I should go back already." Kagome said as she walked with Inuyasha who was holding her hand so tight not wanting to let go.**

**A/N: That's Chapter 22 for you all.**


	23. Chapter 23

**RECAP:**

**"Hehe, guess we can finally be together during college huh?" Inuyasha said as he stood up and began to carry Kagome's things.**

**"Uh huh.. c'mon college might not be all that bad as long as were together." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah,... as long as your beside me everything's gonna be fine…" Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome. "C'mon I'll take you home it is getting dark already."**

**"Yeah, I think I should go back already." Kagome said as she walked with Inuyasha who was holding her hand so tight not wanting to let go.**

**CHAPTER 23: Graduation Ball.**

**"As you all know every year we hold a graduation ball for all the seniors." Naraku said as he began to announce another event yet again.**

**"This year the theme will be somewhat different."**

**"The theme for this time is the masquerade ball… Each senior will be given a mask to wear and who ever possess the same mask will be your partners for the dance do I make myself clear?" Naraku said.**

**"Yes Sir…" the whole class sounded.**

**"Good… now I expect everyone to cooperate..." Naraku said as he dismissed the whole class.**

**"Ohh this is so great!!" Sango said**

**"Yeah it really is!!" Rin said who was really excited about the ball almost drop her books.**

**"Haha you guys we don't even know who our partners are yet." Kagome said as she was humming happily.**

**"Well your partners are right here" Miroku said as he appeared in front of them with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.**

**"Hey baby…" Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a quick kiss.**

**"Hey to you too." Kagome said.**

**"I have some gowns that mother bought for all of you do you want to go later." Sesshoumaru said. "And I have a special one for you Rin."**

**"ooohhh your so sweet my Sesshoumaru." Rin said**

**"Look at them why can't we be like that." Miroku said.**

**"Idiot… that's because your such a pervert." Sango said.**

**"Anyways I wonder… we'll we get the same mask." Kagome said.**

**"I hope we do, but even if we don't we could always switch and I can always take you to another place." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yeah I know don't worry… you guys should get ready the ball's a week from now were gonna go to Sesshy's house." Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a quick kiss. "See you baby."**

**"Yeah sure… just be ready for me." Inuyasha replied.**

**A week later**

**It was the night everybody was waiting for the grad ball and everyone was present and with their masks on.**

**"Who'll be my partner I suppose." Kagome said as she was looking for her partner while sitting on the chair. Almost every girl was already dancing at the dance floor she was the only one left.**

**"I hope Inuyasha's here." Kagome said.**

**"Got any partner." a mysterious guy said wearing the same mask as Kagome s**

**appeared in front of her.**

**"Oh, took you long enough." Kagome said as she got up and was led to the dance floor.**

**"You look beautiful tonight." the guy said as they were slow dancing to the tune of So Close.**

**"Thank you… why don't you let me know who I'm dancing with tonight." Kagome said.**

**"Well I can tell you but… maybe it's better if I show it to you instead." the guy said as he led Kagome to a hidden garden at the back of the school it was decorated with lovely flowers and there was a radio on the table playing So Close.**

**"Wait a second the only one who knows this place is…" just before she could finish what she was saying the guy kissed her.**

**"Me…." Inuyasha said as he took of the mask.**

**"Yeah… my baby boy… you couldn't have been more mysterious than that I barely recognized you." Kagome joked**

**"Haha well enough about that… Do you still remember what we usually do near this tree." Inuyasha said while slow dancing Kagome.**

**"Yeah I do… this is were we always go right after school and just let ourselves loose… we had our first kiss on top of that tree." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha once more.**

**"And now… I believe I need to ask you something." Inuyasha said as he pulled something out of his pocket and kneeled before Kagome.**

**"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she was surprised by the gesture.**

**Then Inuyasha opened the small box that contained a silver ring in it.**

**"Kagome… I have loved you truly and I want to be yours for the rest of my life and you to be mine… will you marry me?" Inuyasha said as he presented the ring to Kagome holding her hand and placing the ring on her ring finger.**

**"Inuyasha this is so sudden… I….." Kagome said.**

**"I know this is a bit of a rush… but we'll be together during college you and me in just one apartment I've already discussed with your mother and she gave me permission for this." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome's hand.**

**"Will you be mine?" Inuyasha said.**

**"Yes I will be.." Kagome said crying as she kissed Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.**

**"I'll be yours…" Kagome said.**

**The evening passed and everything was quiet and calm like before the two of them went to Inuyasha's house and just enjoyed the moment, it was a night they'll both remember forever.**


	24. Chapter 24

**RECAP:**

**"Kagome… I have loved you truly and I want to be yours for the rest of my life and you to be mine… will you marry me?" Inuyasha said as he presented the ring to Kagome holding her hand and placing the ring on her ring finger.**

**"Inuyasha this is so sudden… I….." Kagome said.**

**"I know this is a bit of a rush… but we'll be together during college you and me in just one apartment I've already discussed with your mother and she gave me permission for this." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome's hand.**

**"Will you be mine?" Inuyasha said.**

**"Yes I will be.." Kagome said crying as she kissed Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.**

**"I'll be yours…" Kagome said.**

**The evening passed and everything was quiet and calm like before the two of them went to Inuyasha's house and just enjoyed the moment, it was a night they'll both remember forever.**

**CHAPTER 24: Moving in**

**A week later after the ball**

**"He asked you what?!" Sango said on the phone almost shouting at Kagome's ear.**

**"He asked me to be my wife silly." Kagome said as she was day dreaming about what happened last night.**

**"Oh My God!! Congratulations I'm so happy for you two oh please let me be the maid of honor c'mon." Sango said as she was jumping up and down.**

**"Yeah you will be and Miroku's gonna be the best man." Kagome said.**

**"Ohhh Kagome congratulations I wish me and my Lord Sesshoumaru will get married soon." Rin said on the other line.**

**"Well were not gonna get married yet were still gonna finish college before we get married." Kagome said. "But the engagement's gonna be tomorrow so you had better be ready to party again."**

**"As long as my Sesshy is there I can last for days." Rin said.**

**"Sure anything for my best friend and I hope that pervert will learn a thing or two on being sweet." Sango said.**

**"Good to hear." Kagome said. "I'll see you tomorrow alright."**

**With that Kagome hung up on the phone and just watched Inuyasha sleep they have both slept in late because of last night and Inuyasha was beat.**

**"I'm finally getting married to the boy of my dreams…." Kagome said as she was watching Inuyasha.**

**"Is this a dream…" Kagome said as she pinched herself. "Nope definitely not a dream."**

**Just then Inuyasha woke up still groggy but finally managed to wake up a little.**

**"Hey baby… morning.." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome.**

**"Good morning to you too sleepy head." Kagome said as she returned the kiss.**

**"Still having trouble sleeping I mean you can always move in to my apartment when you're ready I ain't forcing you." Inuyasha said.**

**"I know… you said that for like the twenty seventh time Inuyasha… I already moved in a week ago so don't worry alright." Kagome said**

**"Maybe I'm just well you know a little bit afraid… I mean… I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me around." Inuyasha said.**

**"Don't worry I'm totally fine you don't have to worry about me." Kagome said.**

**"You sure about that… well if you need anything I'm always right here… we'll be moving next week to my condo it's still near here so don't worry but not too far from our school." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome.**

**"Yes Sir…. haha I can't believe that were gonna move in to our own home a week from now… It's like a fairytale for me…" Kagome said.**

**"Well I guess that your knight in shining armor is right here." Inuyasha said pointing himself.**

**"Yes your right my knight in shining armor is here and I don't have to worry too much." Kagome said.**

**"Inuyasha can I ask you something…" Kagome said.**

**"Anything baby name it…" Inuyasha said.**

**"You really didn't love Kikyo right…. I mean… you really do love me…" Kagome said.**

**"Yes… I really love you and Kikyo means nothing to me… soon she'll be out of our lives she'll be leaving soon and we can be together just like before. Nobody's gonna come between us." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome passionately not letting her go.**

**"and… I love you too… I just wanted to make sure… and now… I am sure…" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha and hugged him tight.**

**She was gonna move in to Inuyasha's condo next week both of them will It was her dream come true after all being with Inuyasha. It was like a dream that she wish that will never end.**


	25. Chapter 25

**RECAP:**

**"You really didn't love Kikyo right…. I mean… you really do love me…" Kagome said.**

**"Yes… I really love you and Kikyo means nothing to me… soon she'll be out of our lives she'll be leaving soon and we can be together just like before. Nobody's gonna come between us." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome passionately not letting her go.**

**"and… I love you too… I just wanted to make sure… and now… I am sure…" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha and hugged him tight.**

**She was gonna move in to Inuyasha's condo next week both of them will It was her dream come true after all being with Inuyasha. It was like a dream that she wish that will never end.**

**CHAPTER 25: Engagement party**

**"Hey baby you ready…" Inuyasha said as he was hanging out by the door.**

**"In a minute…" Kagome said fixing her hair then finally coming to the door.**

**"Well you look gorgeous." Inuyasha said.**

**"And you look like your ready to go out there." Kagome teased.**

**"Haha… well… we shouldn't keep our guests waiting I mean they did brought you almost a million gifts." Inuyasha said.**

**"Haha I guess so… c'mon let's go together I don't wanna be alone in the huge crowd below." Kagome said as she headed for the stairs with Inuyasha by her side.**

**"Hey… slow down for a moment Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he ran with Kagome.**

**There were a lot of guests in the room almost every senior came and well family members it was crowded and noisy but still a lot of fun.**

**"Where are those guys??" Sango said as she was waiting near the drinks.**

**"They'll be here Inuyasha already fetched her so don't worry too much alright." Miroku said as he drank his second drink.**

**"And that's enough drinking for you… I don't want you being drunk tonight." Sango said as she took Miroku to the dance floor.**

**Meanwhile**

**"Hmm were is that half brother of mine they should have been down here about thirty minutes ago." Sesshoumaru said as he was patiently waiting near the stair way with Rin by his side.**

**"Ohh… You shouldn't worry about them that much my Sesshy I mean maybe this is a bit of a surprise that a lot attended." Rin said as she was hugging Sesshoumaru.**

**"Well, I think so… but they shouldn't keep their guest waiting." Sesshoumaru said.**

**"Why don't you take a break from guard duty and let's start dancing." Rin said as she dragged Sesshoumaru all the way to the dance floor.**

**Just then Inuyasha and Kagome came down the stairs which made everyone stop dancing and began clapping their hands for the almost to be wed couple.**

**"Thank you for coming to tonight's celebration." Inuyasha announced while holding Kagome's hand.**

**"We appreciate all the gifts and help you've given we can't thank you enough." Kagome said.**

**"Well why don't we give a toast to the new couple… I mean soon to be.." Miroku said as he took a cup and extended it as a toast.**

**"A toast to Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku shouted,**

**"Yeah.." everybody sounded.**

**"Well… let's get this party started again." Inuyasha said as he turned on the music and dragged Kagome down to the dance floor.**

**"Congratulations Kags." Sango said as they were dancing with each other.**

**"Haha thanks Sango heard Miroku's becoming sweet to you." Kagome said.**

**"Well yeah all thanks to you I can't thank you enough." Sango said. "I hope you and Inuyasha have a peaceful life."**

**"Thank you…you too Sango." Kagome said.**

**"Hey baby mind if I talk to you for a second." Inuyasha said as he led Kagome out of the dance floor and into the garden.**

**"This is were we had our first date right." Kagome said as she was walking around the pond and went to the bridge.**

**"Yup… This is the place I remember both of us staring at the moon that night." Inuyasha said hugging Kagome tightly.**

**"I can't believe that were gonna be married.. even if it's a few years from now were still gonna live together." Kagome said.**

**"Yes I know… and I'm honored that you will be my wife." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome's hand and kneeled.**

**"And I'm happy that your gonna be my husband." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha.**

**"I wish this moment could just last forever I mean you and me… and nobody else." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah… I wish that it would happen too." Inuyasha said hugging Kagome tighter not letting her go.**

**"I hope we can have a happy family." Kagome said.**

**"We will… don't worry… we can get through anything as long as you're here with me." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome.**

**"Yeah I know…" Kagome said.**

**"Well looks like our guests might be waiting we wouldn't want them getting any ideas." Kagome said as she teased Inuyasha and dragged him back to the noisy room.**


	26. Chapter 26

**RECAP:**

**"I wish this moment could just last forever I mean you and me… and nobody else." Kagome said.**

**"Yeah… I wish that it would happen too." Inuyasha said hugging Kagome tighter not letting her go.**

**"I hope we can have a happy family." Kagome said.**

**"We will… don't worry… we can get through anything as long as you're here with me." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome.**

**"Yeah I know…" Kagome said.**

**"Well looks like our guests might be waiting we wouldn't want them getting any ideas." Kagome said as she teased Inuyasha and dragged him back to the noisy room.**

**CHAPTER 26" Engagement party 2**

**"Hey wait up…" Inuyasha said as he was dragged by Kagome inside.**

**"Where have you two been having quality time with each other??" Miroku asked eyeing the both of them suspiciously.**

**"Huh no its not what you think.." Kagome said blushing at the thought.**

**"Uh huh…" Miroku said obviously still not satisfied with Kagome's answer.**

**"C'mon Miroku we just took a stroll in the garden that's all by the way is that Sango over there with another guy." Inuyasha said pointing on the opposite direction.**

**"What? Where? I won't let other guys take him." Miroku said dashing off not noticing Inuyasha laughing.**

**"That was pretty mean." Kagome said with a disappointed look on her face.**

**"Hey baby… don't worry I did see Sango… don't be sad alright I won't be that mean." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome.**

**"Well if you say so." Kagome said.**

**"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha congratulations." Shippo said as he approached the both of them with Kikyo by his side.**

**"Hey Shippo thanks." Inuyasha said.**

**"Hello Kikyo…" Kagome said.**

**"Hello to you too Kagome, fancy party you have here." Kikyo said.**

**"What do you want with us Kikyo." Inuyasha said while letting a low growl.**

**"Nothing, Shippo just took me out of my house to have fun that's all." Kikyo replied.**

**"You had better not try anything stupid." Inuyasha said.**

**"Inuyasha stop… She's not bothering us anymore." Kagome said holding Inuyasha to not say another word.**

**"I apologize Kikyo… Well just enjoy the party." Kagome said putting on her best fake smile.**

**"No need to be so nice Kagome, I hope you will have a happy life I have no interest in your relationship whatsoever after all that's happened." Kikyo said.**

**"Guess we'll just see you around Kags and Inu." Shippo said as he led Kikyo to the dance floor.**

**"Hmph..I told Shippo not to take her." Inuyasha said.**

**"Don't worry about it… She didn't do anything and she looked like she was just forced by Shippo so there's nothing to worry about." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha to make him feel comfortable.**

**"Well if you put it that way…" Inuyasha said.**

**"Now that you're feeling a little better to start partying why don't we hit the dance floor again." Kagome said as she strolled off to the dance floor.**

**"Your on baby girl." Inuyasha said following behind Kagome.**

**Then near the dance floor Kagome accidentally bumped into Koga.**

**"Hey sweet chicks you can still call off this engagement, and stick around with me I can make you happy." Koga said.**

**"Grr… Who invited you." Inuyasha said.**

**"Nobody hmph this is like a party for all of us so everybody is invited." Koga said.**

**"Grr… Damn it lay one hand on Kagome." Inuyasha said.**

**"Inuyasha stop… don't worry about it." Kagome said calming Inuyasha down.**

**"Listen Koga I understand that you like me and all but uhm you should go take a look on the corner because I just saw Ayame your girlfriend hooking up with a much hotter guy than you." Kagome said.**

**"What?! A guy hotter than me there's no way in hell Ayame's gonna fall for losers like them." Koga said as he rushed to find Ayame not noticing Kagome laughing.**

**"Wow and you tell me that I'm mean." Inuyasha said before he kissed Kagome.**

**"Well I did learn from you." Kagome giggled.**

**"Hehe Alright… Hey why don't we just enjoy this night… just you and me.." Inuyasha said.**

**"Alright but first let's go to the dance floor you promised me a dance." Kagome said.**

**"Hehe Alright c'mon let's dance." Inuyasha said leading Kagome to the dance floor.**

**Then they partied away at the dance floor enjoying every moment their party also served as a graduation party for all of them it was their last year together all of them so they enjoyed it as much as possible.**


	27. Chapter 27

**RECAP:**

**"Hehe Alright… Hey why don't we just enjoy this night… just you and me.." Inuyasha said.**

**"Alright but first let's go to the dance floor you promised me a dance." Kagome said.**

**"Hehe Alright c'mon let's dance." Inuyasha said leading Kagome to the dance floor.**

**Then they partied away at the dance floor enjoying every moment their party also served as a graduation party for all of them it was their last year together all of them so they enjoyed it as much as possible.**

**Chapter 27: New home, New Life.**

**"Wow is this place cool or what." Kagome said as she stepped in to the room.**

**"Hey slow down baby… we still need to unload all the packages I mean good thing there are only a few." Inuyasha said.**

**"Plus the thousand gifts that we needed to open that were given at our engagement party." Kagome said as she laughed.**

**"And that…hehehe" Inuyasha said.**

**"I'll go check the rooms alright now baby boy why don't you take all the packages here on the living room." Kagome said.**

**"All right fine but after that you help me too baby girl." Inuyasha said.**

**"Why should I??" Kagome teased.**

**"Because… you don't want your baby boy to have his back broken right." Inuyasha said.**

**"Actually on second thought maybe I'll help you just this once." Kagome said. "But first I need to check our room okay."**

**"Yes baby girl hehe c'mon explore the condo for a moment I'll join you later I'll fix this all up in a jiffy." Inuyasha said.**

**"Okay… hey Inuyasha you should be careful with the…"**

**Just before she could finish her sentence Inuyasha slipped and almost broke the glass…well almost…**

**"The glass…" Kagome said giggling then bursting into laughter.**

**"I see what you meant." Inuyasha said while getting up and regaining his balance.**

**"Good thing you didn't broke anything or else it could've been bad luck." Kagome teased as she kissed Inuyasha.**

**"Next time I'm not gonna carry the ones with glass." Inuyasha said.**

**"Aww…" Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha again. "Feel better now." she giggled.**

**"haha yeah…" Inuyasha said as he got up.**

**"Better put these somewhere where I can't break them." Inuyasha said as he carried the box to a storage room in the condo.**

**"Alright I'll go check the room alright I'll fix our clothes their too." Kagome said grabbing their bags and carrying it to the second floor.**

**"Alright baby but be careful." Inuyasha said as he proceeded to carry almost every box.**

**"Don't worry after you carry all of those you'll have a nice reward from me." Kagome said.**

**"Then I'm looking forward to that." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face.**

**A few hours later of unpacking and fixing and decorating**

**"This place looks better than before." Kagome said as she sat on the sofa obviously tired from all the decorating and unpacking with Inuyasha beside her.**

**"You're pretty tired." Inuyasha said as he carried Kagome to their room. "I think we should rest for a while."**

**"Yeah I think we really need to get a lot of rest." Kagome said as he snuggled onto Inuyasha making him hug her tighter.**

**"Hmm… looks like your dream is about to come true we have our own life now, a place of our own for the time being and after a few years were gonna get married and have children." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome closer to him. "I don't want anyone to take you away from me again."**

**"No one will take me Inuyasha you know that…" Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha. "I'm yours remember and besides were gonna study at the same college and were living in the same house."**

**"I guess your right about that one." Inuyasha said as he gladly returned the kiss.**

**"I'm just you know scared that's all I finally got you back and well I'm just scared that somebody might take you again." Inuyasha said while tightening his hug.**

**"Don't worry I'm here Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she snuggled on to Inuyasha eventually falling asleep on him.**

**"I know…" Inuyasha said as he kisse Kagome at her forehead drifting to sleep as well.**

**Both of them are leaving a peaceful life now Kikyo is out of their lives and it seems that they were finally getting their happily ever after.**


End file.
